Through Blindness
by KageNoNeko
Summary: A freak accident on a Host Club excursion one Saturday caused Haruhi to go blind! Each member pitches in to help her, but Tamaki finds this opportunity with a blind Haruhi an eye-opening experience: he's not her father. So, will Haruhi be unlucky?
1. Chapter 1

**This story should be interesting. A little bit of romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship are all in two-shot. I plead ignorance to Japanese culture 'cause I don't know enough about it to properly represent it that why I would **_**love**_** to go to Japan someday. A little side note, it's Haruhi's birthday today (February 4th).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I did I would probably force Bones to do a second season.**

**Through Blindness**

Tamaki Suo had never been so mad at himself before, but today, he was and it was because a simple little trip he wanted to take with the host club with Haruhi being the always unwilling participant. As he paced the waiting room, he wanted no more than anything to change how their day had went. First, the car ride had been as peaceful as it could've been with those twin devils. Then everything at the beach had been fine until he and everyone went to walk up to the top of the cliff. When they had reached the top of the cliff, a freak accident occurred causing everyone to have some sort of injury and of those injuries, Hikaru's and Haruhi's were the worst and thus was the reason for Tamaki to be pacing the waiting room. "Sit down Tamaki," said Kyoya for his seat in the waiting room.

"They haven't told us anything, _mon ami_," Tamaki replied stopping momentary his pacing.

"They will once they know what is wrong, Tamaki," said Kyoya rolling his eyes as his glasses glinted so that no one could see it.

For Kyoya, it had been one annoying day and being dragged out of your house at an insane hour in the morning was not the plan, but neither was the freak accident on the cliff causing him, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kaoru to have some minor cuts and bruises. At the moment, Honey and Mori were eating cake in the hospital cafeteria, at least Honey, and Kaoru was sitting in a seat next to Kyoya with hands clasped together with a face of utter despair. Knowing the twins, Kyoya knew this was effecting Kaoru because they had never been apart because one was injured so badly to end up in a hospital. A few minutes went by when a doctor came to them. The doctor told them that Hikaru would do fine now that they had fixed his blood vessel that was bleeding in surgery and would be kept for two days. Before the doctor left, Kyoya asked if he knew about Haruhi and doctor said he didn't have her charts, but told them that the doctor taking care of her would come to them sooner or later, if her father gave the okay for them to know.

"I want to know about Haruhi," said Tamaki as he rose up to resume pacing again.

"I will talk to Ranka about letting us know," said Kyoya before another doctor came up them.

After being led to a special room, the doctor told them the news about Haruhi that they had been waiting for, but it was not good. As the doctor told them the news, Tamaki's jaw dropped, surprised by what he had been told. Haruhi was blind and there was a mere ten percent chance that wouldn't change. Still stun, the doctor told them that only two of them could go see her with her father by her side. Kyoya merely told the doctor that he and Tamaki would be the two to go while Kaoru would stay to wait to see his brother and to deliver the news to upperclassmen.

* * *

When he entered her room, Ranka came to him and forced him to take the seat next to her bed surprising Tamaki. "She hasn't waken up and insect, you better not make her cry," said Ranka with a venomous voice directed to Tamaki.

"Then I am assuming the three of us have to tell her," said Kyoya before walking over to Tamaki and leaning close to his ear to whisper the next part. "You'll need to be gentle and don't take advantage of her. From what I've heard from my brothers, once she stirs call out to her before even touching her. If you do that, her respect for you will not be diminished the slightest. And don't treat her any differently."

Tamaki nodded before Kyoya pulled back and then walked over to Ranka. Then the two walked into the hallway leaving Tamaki alone with the sleeping girl. Tamaki noticed this and remained still until he noticed Haruhi was starting to move. He began to reach out to her, but slowed his arm's progress as he remembered Kyoya's words. "Haruhi," he called out with a voice laced with concern before taking her hand into his.

"Senpai," she replied squeezing his hand.

Tamaki knew instantly when she spoke that she was scared somewhat. Noticing that her eyes was closed, he took his other hand and brushed her bangs to the side of her face. "I don't know how to tell this," Tamaki started trying to keep his voice calm, as calm as he had been when he spoke to her during that thunderstorm. "The doctors said you're blind and there's only a ten percent chance of you not regaining your sight."

Hearing those words, she squeezed his hand hard out of fear as she opened her eyes to realize he was not joking. Closing her eyes, Haruhi tried to recall what her senpai had said after saying she was blind. "What was that second part that you said, senpai?" She asked.

"To be positive, there's a 90 percent chance of you regaining your sight again," he replied before squeezing her hand again. "I don't remember the exact details."

The two soon fell into a comfortable silence until Kyoya and Ranka entered the room. "I see you're awake, Haruhi," said Kyoya as he gazed at her hand in Tamaki's. "I assuming he told you the basics."

"Yes," she replied.

"The doctors will be keeping you here for two days," said Kyoya as her father went to her other side to wrap her hand in both of his hands. "A week from today, if your vision has not returned, you will come back and have surgery. The chance of you getting your vision back is 90 percent. If you feel up to it, you can go to class next week like normal except for your sight."

"I will probably go. It would be boring otherwise."

"I will leave and go see Hikaru," said Kyoya before starting towards the door.

"Is Kaoru handling it well?" Haruhi asked stopping Kyoya.

"I don't think he was when he was waiting," said Kyoya.

"It would've be Hikaru that freaked out like he did that one time."

"During your class's fright fest, I am assuming. If I see Honey and Mori, I will tell them that they can come and see you," said Kyoya before leaving.

"So what happened to freak out Hikaru?" Tamaki asked trying not to let an uneasy silence settle upon them.

"We got caught in a net together. Hikaru was squirming and yelling about Kaoru being alone without him. At least, I had scissors that I had borrowed and was able to get us out of that net, but Hikaru took off leaving me behind to catch up with his insane running pace," said Haruhi earning a laugh from Tamaki.

"That does seem like Hikaru," said Tamaki after quelling his laughter. "Now, what should we talk about next?"

"I don't care what you choose."

Tamaki launched himself into telling her about his childhood in France and only stopped when Ranka had to leave. At the request of her dad, she opened her eyes for a far longer period than when she had first opened them. As soon as the door closed, she immediately closed them in an attempt to deny the darkness to have any pleasure over her. As Tamaki was about to continue telling her about his childhood, the door opened again causing her to slightly open her eyes before closing them once hearing Honey's child-like voice call out. The two upperclassmen, mainly Honey, told them about how Hikaru was faring. When they finished, Honey asked Haruhi how she was doing and she replied that she was doing fine as long as she kept her eyes closed and didn't think about being blind.

After the upperclassmen expressed their happiness that she was doing fine, she asked Tamaki to continue calling him senpai like aways. Tamaki agreed to her request and continued from where he had left off. When he finished, Mori and Honey told them that they were going back to see Hikaru and Kaoru before they were going to head home. As they left, a nurse came in bringing food for Haruhi and Tamaki offered to help, but she refused, only to take back her refusal once she almost knocked her plate to the floor. Reluctantly, she allowed Tamaki to guide her arm to her food and made sure she did not make a mess. Once she was done, silence fell over them, but it became unwanted. "We're back to the same problem," said Tamaki breaking the silence. "Maybe you should choose the topic."

"Hmm...could you possible speak in French?"

"If that's what you want, I will, but would you like to learn French, at least how to speak it?"

For the first time since she learned she was blind, she wanted to open her eyes and see her senpai's expression in order to know he was telling her the truth. She turned her head to her right and opened her eyes. "That would be nice," said Haruhi without a hint of what was currently troubling her.

Tamaki, however, was shocked by the expression she was currently wearing. Through her expression, he knew that her blindness was troubling her. Carefully, he took her hand and brought it to his lips to lay a kiss on the back surprising her ever so slightly. "_Je suis désolé_," said Tamaki in French before switching back to Japanese. "I am sorry. I wish I could give you something more reassuring than what the doctor has told us."

"Idiot, you don't have to apologize for that."

"I feel like I must since if we didn't go to that cliff that freak accident would never happen and...," said Tamaki trailing off as he noticed that Haruhi's other hand was on his arm gradually moving up. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking I could feel what I can't see."

"Then let me help you," said Tamaki as he took her wandering hand from his arm and placed it on his face.

As Haruhi's hand wander across his face, he would laugh and she would chide him for laughing. When she pulled her hand back, she smiled knowing that he was honest about wanting to teach her French. "Say something in French and tell me what it means."

Tamaki smiled, but after realizing that she could not see, brought her hand to his face to show that he was smiling. Then she smiled back and he then began to go through basic phrases with her having her repeat them back until they were perfect in pronunciation. As it grew closer to the end of visiting hours, Tamaki could see that Haruhi probably did not want to be alone through the night. "I am going to go ask something of the nurse, but I will come back," said Tamaki as he rose from the chair for the first time since sitting down.

"Okay," replied Haruhi without sounding sad, but her expression betrayed herself.

Tamaki walked and talked to one of the nurses, who was able to help and within a few minutes of leaving the room Tamaki returned with a few blankets and a pillow. Before sitting down, he placed the blankets and pillow on a table and looked over at Haruhi. She had been trying to look at him with her sightless eyes as soon as he reentered the room, but Tamaki, once he settled down in his chair, knew she was unsuccessful. "I got permission to stay with you tonight," said Tamaki as he laid his hand on to her hand. "I called your father and my father. They both approved, but I think your father was planning on me staying with you tonight."

"Thank you for staying with me," said Haruhi before she whispered the next part. "It's not all that bad as long as I have someone to talk to me."

"I am glad that I can keep your mind off of things. I will have to leave before ten tomorrow, but I will see if Kaoru can visit you a few times tomorrow after I leave. I probably will go see Hikaru before I leave tomorrow."

"That's okay."

"Let's see what should we talk about? Would you like it if I talk about Paris and all of the things?" Tamaki asked.

* * *

Haruhi only nodded back in response and Tamaki then went on to talk about Paris. When it was ten o'clock, Tamaki stopped seeing Haruhi was asleep before grabbing the blankets and pillow and went to asleep.

Haruhi was pacing fully dressed in her uniform waiting for Hikaru to come and get her. When she had finally gotten dress, the nurses were surprised by how boyish she looked, but when she told them that her school all thought she was a boy except for her close friends, they were even more surprised that they eventually got her to spill why she was somewhat unwilling masquerading as a guy. Once she heard footsteps approaching, she stopped pacing and waited to hear if it was Hikaru. "Are you ready to go, Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice came to her ears.

She nodded and Hikaru gently guided her out and into a limo. As the limo began to drive away, the two didn't talk for a few minutes. "How are you doing, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as she stared in nowhere particular.

"Fine, but I still ache," said Hikaru as he turned to look towards Haruhi. "You're handling your situation well, Haruhi."

"I try not to think about it," said Haruhi closing her eyes.

"You better not go to sleep on me. We're almost at Ouran," said Hikaru.

"I won't."

Hikaru allowed himself to watch her for the rest of the drive to Ouran. When the vehicle stopped, Hikaru helped Haruhi out of the limo and told her she was going to hold on to his blazer until they reached the third music room. When they reached it and opened the doors, the girls surrounded them asking questions about how their doing. Without her sight, Haruhi became overwhelmed by everyone trying to talk at one time that she grabbed hold of Hikaru's blazer. Noticing she was holding on to his blazer, Hikaru searched for the third years and once he caught sight of Mori, he gave a desperate look to the oldest member of the club. Mori nodded and came over to the two and picked Haruhi up, scarring her slightly. Carrying her away from the crowd of girls, Mori took her to a couch and sat her down gently. "Haru-chan, do you want anything?" Honey asked as he forced his Usa-chan into her arms.

"Eh...? Not at the moment," said Haruhi as some of the girls came up them.

"Are you okay Haruhi-kun?" One of the girls asked.

""Fine. Just a little overwhelmed by everyone talking at once."

"Then we will try not talk to you at once," said another girl.

"That would be appreciated," said Haurhi as two people sat down on either side of her causing her to jump.

"Haru-chan, me and Takashi are sorry that we scared you," said Honey from her left.

"Ah," said Mori from her right.

"If you need anything, we will get it for you," said Honey as the girls squealed at the sight of the two third years offering help to their currently blind underclassman.

Haruhi nodded and the girls that surrounded her took their turns talking and when the girls could not help, but talk at all at once, they talked more quietly out of concern for the girl that they thought was a boy. A few minutes before club had ended, Haruhi had fallen asleep and Mori and Honey laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

Waking up, she blinked a few times before remembering she could not see, but then noticed that someone was holding her. Although she was kinda of freaked by it, she felt comfortable and didn't want whoever was holding her to let go, even if it was making her feel strange. "Haruhi," Tamaki called out softly from behind her.

"Senpai, why are you holding me?" Haruhi asked slightly irked that Tamaki was the one holding her, even though she was liking it.

"We discussed things while you were sleeping. Mori and Honey-senpai are going home with you tonight and will stay with you until after dinner," said Tamaki before realizing she had asked a question. "You almost rolled off the couch in your sleep, but I stopped you."

"Thank you for that," said Haruhi closing her eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru have gone home. Honey and Mori-senpai are eating cake. Kyoya, I don't know where he is," said Tamaki.

Silence fell upon the two that was only broken when a door opened and Mori with Honey on his back entered. "Haru-chan, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she said as she tried to wiggle out of Tamaki's grip.

"I'll help you," said Tamaki as he sat her up and allowed his hands to drop away from her.

Missing the warmth even though it did strange things to her, Haruhi forced herself to keep a neutral expression, but didn't need to do it for so long because Mori picked her up, scarring her. "I really don't need to be carried, Mori-senpai."

"...Gomen. It's faster this way," said the tall third year.

"It's okay," said Haruhi as she settled in to Mori's arms.

"See you tomorrow, Haruhi," said Tamaki as he placed his hand on her hair and ruffled it before Mori carried her away, but Honey turned around and saw Tamaki's face becoming beat red.

Mori and Honey were staring at Haruhi, who had been acted quite odd, in the opinion of her upperclassmen, since they had left the music room. "Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked breaking the silence in the limo.

"Hmm, yeah," she said before mumbling, "but I really don't want to know why I feel strange around Tamaki-senpai."

Then it clicked into place for the upperclassmen on why the androgynous girl was acting strange. Looking towards Mori and exchanging knowledgeable glances gave Honey an ideal what to say next. "You don't know too much about being in love yourself, do you Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"W-w-why do y'ask that?" Asked Haruhi, who was suddenly quite aware that she was probably doing an action that reminded herself of Kanako when asked about that one boy.

The two upperclassmen smiled knowingly, knowing they hit the mark. "You're way too obvious, Haru-chan," said Honey.

"Ah," said Mori in agreement.

"O-obvious about what?"

"If you don't know, then we can't help you. You have to find it for yourself," said Mori using the most words in a long time. (**AN: Later manga chapters, Honey and Mori become sorta like love advisors to the twins**.)

"Then," Honey started to suggest, "have you heard how your parents met, Haru-chan?"

"Not that I can recall," said Haruhi becoming pensive for the moment.

"Then asked about it. I'm sure you will learn something," said Honey before allowing silence to fall inside the limo once again for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When she had waked up the next morning, she had quickly gotten dressed, surprising her dad when she was able to sit at their table for breakfast without little trouble. When he asked about it, she replied that Mori and Honey had refused to leave her alone until she was able to walk around the apartment without their help. Indirectly, she asked her father how he met her mother and her father took a trip down memory lane, never once noticing how much she was blushing, but that was perfectly fine for Haruhi. She had finally got what her upperclassmen were talking about and the realization that those strange feelings that she had when Tamaki was holding her might be the mark of something more than friendship. When the twins arrived, Haruhi was waiting for them, but her father had to hug her and wished her a good day before letting her go.

On the way to school, the twins handed her a small rectangle that was hard and when she asked what it was, the twins refused to answer until she made a guess. Allowing her hands to wander across the rectangle, Haruhi found it could open up and once opening it up, she ran her hand across the lower portion feeling square keys that told her it was a keyboard. "It's a laptop," she said as she looked up towards the direction that she thought the twins were in.

"Somewhat, it is smaller," said Hikaru. "A netbook technically. It is good for typing and surfing the internet. We thought it would be good if you had one to take notes with that way you don't have to ask for them later."

"Of course, we will help you get it setup before class starts," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Anything to help a friend, we will do," the twins said in unison.

When classes ended, the twins stuck Haruhi in between them as they walked towards the music room. Upon getting there, Tamaki made a fit about the twins being the ones that gave her a netbook, but he cut his rant short as he noticed that Haruhi was looking tired. "Do you want to sleep, Haruhi? If you do I can play something on the piano," said Tamaki as he glanced outside to the darkening sky.

She nodded and allowed him to drag her to a couch next to the piano. Once he made sure that she had a pillow and a blanket covering her, he went over to the piano and began to play a French lullaby that he heard. When he noticed her breathing had even out, he stopped playing the piano and went over to her. He stood watching her for a few minutes before putting a heaver blanket over her and tucking it around her. "Tono, she really doesn't need that much," said Hikaru.

"I don't want her to fall off when we're all not looking and after all I'm her father!" Tamaki spoke slightly below a normal indoor voice.

'Why does he keep using that as an excuse????' Hikaru thought. "Tono, you could've used a chair instead," said Hikaru, pausing slightly to take in Tamaki's stunned expression, "but that's too late now."

Tamaki remained stunned and was about to turn to look at Haruhi when Honey came up to him. "Tama-chan, fathers don't blush when they think about their daughters," said Honey.

Tamaki looked at Honey like his world, or at least his reality, had been destroyed. Honey just smiled, knowing he probably finally made Tamaki realize something about his relationship with Haruhi. "What do you mean?" Tamaki questioned in a softly voice, shakily.

"She's right about saying you are not her father, Tama-chan. You're as confused as her about your own feelings," said Honey.

"Tamaki, we are not going to flat out tell you what you feel towards her because it's something you must figure out on your own," said Kyoya causing Tamaki to turn towards him.

"Mon ami, what do you mean?!"

"Be a little more quite Tamaki," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses back into place. "It probably will be easier for us if Haruhi is able to sleep through the pending thunderstorm. And Tamaki, it is very simple. If we told you, you probably would never fully get it. We should get into places before our guests arrive."

As a stunned Tamaki was left to think, everyone else walked over to their places before calling Tamaki, who finally became un-stunned. When club started, Tamaki and his guests sat quite close to the couch that Haruhi was laying on and when Tamaki heard thunder, he turned to look and was able to smile after seeing that Haruhi was still asleep. Tamaki attending to his guests pushed his worries about the thunder to the back of his head, but when there was ten minutes left of club, one rumble of thunder was followed by a quite squeak from Haruhi causing Tamaki to get up and comfort her. After a few minutes of trying to comfort her with no luck, Tamaki pulled her into a hug placing one of her ears firmly against his chest while covering the other with his hand. "Haruhi, do you mind if I carry you over to my guests?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi then nodded and he carried her over to where he was sitting with his guests. As he sat down, his guests began to talk to him and Haruhi, only Haruhi would mumble something ever once in awhile, but upon encouragement from Tamaki, she would repeat it at little more clearly for those around them to hear. When club ended and guest all had left after giving words of encouragement to Haruhi, the members of the club except for Kyoya, who was sitting at a nearby table, gathered around Haruhi and talked until the thunderstorm ended. Upon the thunderstorm ending, the twins took Haruhi home.

For the next day, Tamaki took Haruhi home and stayed with her far longer than what the others had done. When they were eating dinner, he noticed she was crying and asked her why she was crying causing her to react in surprise. Tamaki walked over to her and wiped the tears off her face, making her notice that she was crying. After taking care of her, he sat back down in front of his food and they talked like she hadn't been crying. Once he made sure she was asleep, he called for his limo and while waiting for his limo, he wrote a note to Ranka-san telling him about Haruhi not knowing she was crying. When his limo arrived, he placed the note in plain sight.

* * *

Friday morning had finally come and had been six days since the freak accident on the cliff. Haruhi opened her eyes thinking she would once again see solid darkness, but was surprised when she saw dark shapes. As she remained laying on her futon, her father came in and sat down next to her before gazing at her with curiosity. Once a shadow moved, Haruhi looked towards it and realized it was a person. "Dad," she spoke softly.

"Hmm...what is it Haruhi?" He asked and then realized that she was looking directly at him. "Is your vision back?"

"I can see shadows and movement. That's it."

He was about to hug her when they heard a knock at the door. "I will go let the insect in. You should get dressed," he said knowing that Tamaki had once again come to eat breakfast with them before he and Haruhi would go to school.

As he left her, she was getting out of bed when he slid the door closed behind him. Once he got to the door and opened it, Tamaki greeted him enthusiastically and went to sit where he had been seating for the past few days, but Ranka forced him to sit where he would sit while Ranka took his seat. Wondering why, but scared to ask, Tamaki stayed quite, but when Haruhi came, he noticed something that he hadn't seen from her in the previous days. She was glancing at them in a way that someone who doesn't see anything couldn't do. "Dad, why did you switch places with senpai?" She asked as she sat down.

"You can see!" Tamaki said before Ranka could even reply.

"Only shadows and movement, but...," she trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Grimacing Ranka leaned over to Tamaki and whispered into his ear about how she seemed scared when the doctors had to talk to them about the surgery that the only way for it not to take place was for her vision to completely recover. Tamaki nodded that he understood and while Ranka went to kitchen to get their breakfast, he began to talk excitedly in a very successful attempt in getting Haruhi not to think about tomorrow. After breakfast, Haruhi and Tamaki left for school by foot and train (**AN: I am assuming this based on the manga because someone asked her if it was true that she used the train)** andif they had paid attention, they would've seen Ranka calling Kyoya.

* * *

After Host Club had ended, Haruhi was sitting on the window seat with a bowl of strawberries that Honey gave her in reach, completely oblivious to what the other members were talking about. As she plopped another strawberry into her mouth, she heard a few snippets of conversation from the others and realized they were talking about her. "What are you guys planning this time around?" She asked obviously annoyed still looking out the window for the scenery was much more interesting to her limited eyesight.

"Ranka-san called me and invited us to have dinner with you," said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "We were just discussing what we should do because it would only be right for us to treat you."

With her annoyance decreased, Haruhi felt there was something else that Kyoya knew, but wasn't telling her. "Then what is it?" She asked as she plopped another strawberry into her mouth relishing the taste of her favorite food that she never had so much of at one time.

"The twins, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai are going home with you while me and Kyoya will be getting things together," said Tamaki.

"Okay then," Haruhi said with little resistance knowing her senpai was determined to do whatever it was his might want to do.

However, unknown to Haruhi, her father had asked Kyoya to do more than having dinner with her. Beyond the dinner, he asked him to tell Tamaki to stay with her over the night, but Tamaki had yet been told of that.

When Tamaki and Kyoya had arrived, Kyoya had Tamaki sneak to Haruhi's room to drop off his stuff, while the twins and the upperclassmen still had Haruhi's full attention. As soon as Tamaki returned from dropping off his stuff, Kyoya and Tamaki announced their presences and everyone made their way to the table. Kyoya sat down and looked at the other side of the table where Tamaki and Haruhi were sandwiched by the twins. Everything was going to plan and the densest person of their club and their idiotic president would hopefully come out of the night with something more than friendship.

As they were eating, everyone, except for Tamaki and Haruhi, were shooting glances to the two in question. When they had finished eating, everyone conned Haruhi into agreeing to watch TV, but only Tamaki didn't know there was some alliterative motive was behind everyone actions. Tamaki lead everyone to the room the small TV was in and Haruhi was following behind him with the twins on either side of her. Then Haruhi tripped on something the twins had supposedly dropped and fell into Tamaki's back knocking him down. When Tamaki hit the floor hard, he noticed that Haruhi had wrapped her arms around him causing him to blush and wanting to remained face down on the floor to conceal it if Haruhi wasn't laying on him. As he slowly sat up, he felt her body slide down his back giving him a more obvious reminder that no matter how much she looked like a boy, she was still a girl. Once he was fully up right, he turned around and picked her up, ignoring everyone around them while carrying her, the rest of the way to their destination.

When he sat down with her, Haruhi ended up sitting in Tamaki's lap blushing, but feeling at ease with his arms around her. Tamaki, on the other hand, was perfectly happy to be holding the androgynous girl in his arms. As he thought about it, Tamaki realized that he did not hold fatherly love for the girl that he was holding, but he loved her like how a man loves his girlfriend or wife. As he was mulling this around, he never noticed that the TV was turned on or that Haruhi was still looking at with confusion about why he was still not releasing her from his grip. "Je t'aime," muttered Tamaki as his face turned red, "Haruhi."

Being so close, Haruhi was able to hear what Tamaki said and turned red after realizing that he said he loved her in French. "Haru-chan, Tama-chan, do you get what we were trying to tell you?" Honey asked them.

The two nodded in sync that made the twins laugh. After that, everyone stayed for an hour more until they started to leave. After Kyoya had left, Tamaki told Haruhi that Kyoya had told him, after she had left the school with everyone, that he was staying over with her. "Umm...Haruhi about what I said to you earlier in French. Did you get it even though I haven't taught you all of that?" Tamaki asked after shutting off the TV.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Then do you umm... feel the same about me?"

"It would explain why I have these strange feelings when I am around you," said Haruhi as she watched Tamaki's figure approach her. "I think dad probably knew. I guess...I do love you."

Tamaki sped up his approach to her and wrapped her into a crushing hug. Then he gave her a light kiss on the forehead causing her to return the hug. "Do you want to go to bed now?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi only nodded and Tamaki picked her and carried her to her room, turning his back towards her when she undressed and put on her pajamas. He helped her lay out the extra futon as well as her own futon. As she lay down to try and fall asleep, he went and got dressed. Returning, he noticed that she was not asleep.

"Haruhi, do you want me to hold your hand?" Tamaki asked.

She nodded and once he laid down in the futon next to hers, she had her hand out and he wrapped his hand around it. As her hand warmed, she felt at ease with Tamaki next to her and was confident that the next morning would be fine as long as Tamaki was next to her. When she finally fell asleep, she was smiling.

* * *

For Haruhi, this morning was turning into one of most embarrassing moments of her life, but thankfully, Tamaki had vowed to keep it a secret.

The day had started out with her father waking both her and Tamaki up, beginning to tease them realizing that they held hands for the entire night. Before leaving for the hospital, she told her father to not to stay all day and he didn't resist it as much as Tamaki thought he would. When they had arrived at the hospital, she changed into the gown that was given to her and once changed, her dad and Tamaki were allowed to be with her. Her fears about the surgery were even more apparent to the two around her. Knowing she need someone to comfort her, Tamaki went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

As he held her, Tamaki was looking at her father and was surprised by the soften look that the bisexual man held on his face. It was that mere look that told him all and made him understand why he didn't resist Haruhi's plea that morning. When a few minutes past, a nurse came in to the room to put the IV into Haruhi's arm and Tamaki softly told her this before the nurse did so while Haruhi clung to him more tightly than before. As soon as it became fifteen minutes before the surgery, the doctor came in and once he saw how fearful Haruhi was, he went over to her and told her he would tell the nurse to give her some medicine to help her. Haruhi nodded and the doctor left before returning with the nurse. After the nurse injected the medicine in the IV-line and left, the doctor went about telling them about what would happen after the surgery.

When he left, the medicine that Haruhi was given was starting to take effect and Tamaki laid her on the bed before pulling the sheets over her. Tamaki then took her hand and gave it a light squeeze as her father came over to stand by her side. "Sweetie, I'll leave once you're out, but he will stay with you as long as he can," he said as he took her other hand.

After that, quite fell over the room and would remain so until it was time for the surgery.

* * *

When the doctor left after telling them the surgery was done and explaining a few things, Tamaki went to call the rest of the host club and when he returned an uneasy silence fell over him and Ranka. "If she is released tomorrow, you can take her to your home as long as she agrees and if you even harm or make her mad, you're dead meat, boy," said Ranka breaking the silence with a threat to Tamaki.

"Y-y-yes, father," said Tamaki as he began to cower in the corner.

Finding satisfaction in Tamaki's cowering, Ranka knew he wouldn't worry about the 'insect' making his daughter unhappy. "The weather is supposed to get worst tonight," said Ranka causing Tamaki to stop cowering in the corner.

"Yeah. I hope it won't thunder tonight," said Tamaki sadly.

"If they allow her to wake up tonight, then you can stay with her tonight if that's what she wants," he said.

"You know about her fear?" Tamaki asked somewhat surprised.

"Only guessed it. The way she acts upon hearing they are predicting thunderstorms is what drew attention to it," said Ranka before glancing to Tamaki. "How do you know of it, Tamaki Suoh?"

"I happened to be around her when it was thundering. She hid in the wardrobe in the room and I was able to coax her out," said Tamaki.

"Hmm...then it's probably best for you to stay with her for the rest of today."

Then silence fell upon them and they didn't talk much more until a nurse entered the room they were in telling them that they could go see Haruhi. When they reached the room, Tamaki sat down and allowed Ranka have his time with her before he would leave. When Ranka gathered up her still body into a gentle hug (the doctor had told them that was as far as they could go in regards to hugging her), Tamaki looked at her for the first time since entering the room and was able to catch the slight little movement of her hand that would've been a fist if she was awake (the doctor had also told them that she would move unconsciously ever so slightly). Then Ranka laid her down gently and wished him a good day after threatening him to call him when she wakes up.

Alone with her, he got up and dragged the chair closer to her bed. Once sitting down again, he took her hand into his own and looked at her. Her eyes were covered by bandages, only the hair on top of her head was visible, and lying on her face was the oxygen mask that she would have to wear until she was fully awake. Carefully, he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, laying a gentle kiss on the backside before returning her hand back to the bed. At least, he thought, he would be with her when she will wake up no mater what time the doctors decided to take her off the medicine that was keeping her to be a sleeping beauty.

* * *

**And that's it. This story was starting to go on too long. So I had to cut it right here, but I think this was probably the best place to stop it at. Do you think so too? Review and tell me what can be improved.  
**

**Date finished: January 23, 2010**

**Edited: February 4, 2010 (I edited this on Haruhi's birthday.)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I finished part one of Through Blindness and now I am starting part two. Let's see if school work will allow me to complete this fanfic before the February 8th.

Date of Start: January 31, 2010

Date Finished: March 22, 2010

* * *

After eating lunch, Tamaki had went straight back to be beside Haruhi, but once he arrived, he was told that around two, they would start giving her smaller doses of the medicine keeping her sleep until they no longer will be giving her the medicine. Hearing the news, he went to call everyone and tell them the good news before finally being able to sit beside Haruhi again. Tamaki, for most of the afternoon, watch them reduce the amount of medicine they gave her at a set interval and would watch her with caring eyes between those intervals.

As the day grew older, Tamaki would leave for a few minutes to stretch and take care of his needs before coming back. It was around four when he came back from one of his stretch-need leaves and he noticed that she was starting to curl her hands into fists. Quickly, he walked over to her and took one of her hands into his hands. "I'm here, Haruhi," he started off, speaking softly. "I had to go use the restroom and stretch. Do you want me to describe Paris?"

She squeezed his hand and he started to describe Paris in grand detail with as much flamboyance as was his usual style. As the hour wore on, Haruhi eventually spoke telling him to slow down. Soon, a nurse came in to check on her asking multiple question, but when the nurse asked if she felt any pain, she hesitated for a moment before saying she only felt pain when someone talked really fast. The nurse nodded and said someone would bring her pain medicine later. After the nurse left, Tamaki began describing other parts of France that he had been to and she would ask every so often for him to explain in more detail.

After two hours of her being awake, the nurse brought in the pain medicine and food for her. Before she could eat, the nurse had her take the pain medicine and told Tamaki to feed her causing him to blush. The nurse chuckled at his display and Haruhi was left confused until Tamaki took her hand and laid it upon his warm cheeks. Before the nurse left, she took the oxygen mask away and told Haruhi that if she felt lightheaded to tell any of the nurses immediately and they would do something about it. "What do you want first? They gave rice and some sort of soup," said Tamaki looking at the tray of the food.

"Soup," she said.

"Would you like to have it from the bowl instead of a spoon?"

"Yes."

Tamaki slipped his hand under her head and brought the bowl of soup to her lips. As he supported her head, she drank the soup quickly and laid back trapping Tamaki's hand underneath her head. "You still have to eat the rice," Tamaki said.

"I know, but tired," she muttered out slightly.

"Once you eat the rice, you can sleep," said Tamaki as he forced her to raise her head and began to feed the rice to her. As soon as she finished, he laid her head on the pillow and gave her a kiss to the forehead. "Once you're asleep," he started out softly, "I'll go eat and call your dad, but I'm not sure if I'll be back up here before you wake up.

"Senpai, you really don't need to stay until I fall asleep. I prefer you being here when I wake up."

"Okay, I'll go now. Do you want me to tell your dad anything?"

"Please tell him," she pauses to yawn, "he can come tomorrow."

"Got it. Sleep well then," said Tamaki as he got up and left the room.

As soon as she could not hear his steps, she allowed the tiredness to overtake her and fell asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

When arriving back from dinner, Tamaki saw that Haruhi was still asleep and he glanced over her once before walking to the window to look outside. Seeing the clouds being quite dark and heavy, he took out the laptop that the twins had given Haruhi early in the week and plugged the Ethernet cord in to it before powering it on. Tamaki, as soon as the laptop had finished booting up, started to look at the weather forecast and noticed the storms were not all that far off. Deciding to keep the laptop powered up, Tamaki continued to surf the web and every once in awhile, he would cast glances to Haruhi to see if she was waking. Watching videos on-line soon became his distraction and absorb his whole attention making him not notice when Haruhi was calling for him until she gentle touched him with her fingertips.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Tamaki asked as he looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching videos on-line," said Tamaki. "Would you like to hear a few that are very comical?" "Yes."

Tamaki took off the headphones that he was using and placed them on Haruhi before pulling out a set of ear buds that he plugged in for him to listen. Then he brought up a video and played it. As the video went on, Tamaki couldn't help and watch Haruhi trying her best to hold in a laugh and when the video ended, she was laughing softly. After hearing her laugh, he went to the next video and kept playing more videos until he ran out of good videos that didn't need to be seen. Once through, he took the headphones off of her and asked what she wanted from him. Replying to his question, she said she wanted him to read the news aloud to her or at least the headlines.

Obliging to her request, he read the headlines only reading the articles she wanted him to read to her. After several articles, a nurse, a different one from earlier, came to check on her and asked if she was feeling pain, which she replied to with a no. Once the nurse left, saying she would be back with pain medicine within a half-hour, Tamaki picked up with reading headlines, but was hearing the quite rumble of thunder in the distance. Then he saw a flash of lightening and quickly placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder as the clap of thunder followed.

"I'll hold you once I turn off the laptop," said Tamaki to the now whimpering girl as he began to prepare the computer to shut-down.

As soon as he closed the laptop lid and hid it, he went to stand beside the bed and careful lifted Haruhi into an embraced. He carefully placed the earplugs he had been carrying in his pocket in her ears. Once she stopped whimpering, he laid her down, but she gripped his shirt keeping him hovering over her. It was at that moment the nurse returned and another boom of thunder sounded causing Haruhi to try to pull Tamaki closer to her. The nurse seeing how Haruhi reacted immediately went to help Tamaki get her in his arms. Once she was in his arms, she buried her face into him and then he sat down in his chair next to her bed before trying to calm her down.

During a moment of light thundering, the nurse had Haruhi take the pain medicine before leaving the room. When visiting hours were ending, the nurse and Tamaki tried to lay Haruhi back into bed, but Haruhi's grip was unbreakable on Tamaki's shirt, so the nurse helped Tamaki to get into the bed with her still in his arms wrapped in the blankets from the bed. After the nurse left, he turned to lay on his side so that her back would be laying on the bed and gave his arms a rest. Watching over her while she slept through the storm made him smile and he eventually fell asleep beside her.

* * *

Before either Haruhi and Tamaki had stirred, the host club had showed up and had went up to see Haruhi, knowing that Tamaki probably had to stay with her. When they reached the door and saw the sight of the two in the bed, the twins whipped out a digital camera and took a picture of them. "Perfect blackmail," said Hikaru as he was looking at the taken picture.

"Indeed, Hikaru," said Kyoya when a nurse came up to them. "Can you tell us how our friends ended up like that?"

"Last night, when it started thundering, he had to hold her and at the end of visiting hours, he and another nurse tried to put her to bed, but her grip on his shirt didn't allow it. So he laid down with her in the bed and he was allowed to stay since it appeared to be what she wanted," said the nurse.

"Thank you, miss," said Kyoya before the nurse left them. "What should we do since neither are awake?"

The twins smiled devilishly as they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. "We're thinking to have some fun with tono and Haruhi," said the twins.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you should think about their feelings," said Hunny.

"Oh, we have, Hunny-senpai," said Hikaru. "We think it would fun...."

"If they had something to laugh at later," Kaoru completed.

"I don't think that will be the wisest ideal," said Kyoya pushing his glasses, pausing, "but there is something you can do that would be able to give you the same thrill."

"What are ya suggestin', Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, I was thinking that two of us stay with and wait for one of them to wake up. If we see anything that will be funny to them at a later date, we'll snap a photo of it," said Kyoya.

"Not exciting," said Hikaru, shrugging his shoulders, "but interesting enough to do."

"Then you and Kaoru will stay with them," said Kyoya. "If you need us, we will be hanging out in the cafeteria."

* * *

Tamaki was the first to stir and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Haruhi had moved herself closer to him. Lifting his hand, he petted her hair and became startled when he heard a camera click. "Tono, you really have it good," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, you do," said Kaoru from behind him.

"So what happened last night?"

"She woke me up around one in the morning," said Tamaki as he tried to releases Haruhi's iron grip on his shirt. "She had a nightmare and I don't know how long she had been awake before she woke me up."

"Are you going to be leaving her anytime soon?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't think so. She needs to sleep and I don't want to wake her right now."

"She had a nightmare. About what?" Kaoru asked arms crossed.

"I didn't ask," said Tamaki as Haruhi stir next to him. "Are we being too loud for you?"

"No."

"Would you like us to talk about something specific?"

"Ano...choose something."

"That's tough," said Hikaru. "Tono, I'll go get the other three."

"You didn't come alone?"

"Kyoya thought it would be best for two of us to stay here," said Hikaru as he started to walk towards the door. "I'll be back."

"At least, he decided to do that," said Kaoru looking towards the door.

Tamaki sat up in the bed, but Haruhi gripped his shirt tighter not willing to let go. "I need to go use the restroom, but Kaoru won't leave you..._or at least he better not_," said Tamaki placing his hand over her hand. For a minute, he waited and she relaxed her grip on his shirt. "Kaoru," he called.

Kaoru came over to the bed and Tamaki guided Haruhi's hand into his hand. Before he left, Tamaki kissed her on the forehead and whispered something into her ear that made her blush. "What was you're nightmare about?" Kaoru asked only getting nothing in return. "I won't ask about that, but please do tell someone if it continues. Don't make us all worry."

"I'll try not to make you worry," said Haruhi before squeezing Kaoru's hand.

"You're the queen at not trying to make us worry, but does."

Haruhi humphed, pulled her hand back from Kaoru, and turn to lay on her side with back facing Kaoru in an attempt to ignore the said twin. However she didn't succeed because the darkness of not seeing finally made her miss Tamaki's presence more and had to turn back to Kaoru to grab his pant leg. "With my eyes like this, I must admit, I can't seem to...not cling...to someone. I prefer seeing the shadows....not this darkness."

Kaoru's face softened as heard those words come from her mouth. Knowing they were probably painful for her to utter, Kaoru rosed up and began to rub her back. "Don't lose hope, Haruhi. I'll make sure the doctor knows that you can't be alone while awake," said Kaoru before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure you would like to stay at Tamaki's."

"Hmmm?"

Kaoru chuckled at her confusion. "Your dad is giving you a choice of where you want to go if you're released today," said Kaoru after tamping his laughter down. "I bet Tamaki was goin' to tell you, but was waiting for the right time."

"I wonder what has gotten him to change his mood about senpai," said Haruhi as the nurse entered the room with a tray of food.

"Here is your breakfast," said the nurse placing the tray on the moving table built specifically for such purpose before moving the table into place. "I will leave you with your friend to help you."

The nurse then left and with Kaoru's help, she began to eat the small breakfast given to her.

* * *

At mid-morning, while Haruhi was sleeping (a side effect of the pain medicine she was being given to prevent pain and swelling), the doctor came to examine her and only Tamaki and Ranka(who had came later in the morning) were allowed to stay while he examined her. During the examination, he first took off the bandages and gently touched the skin around her eyes. Quickly, he lifted her eyelid for a moment before putting fresh bandages over her eyes. Finally, he spoke to the two in the room. "She'll be released sometime late this afternoon, but I want to hear that she has walked around this room a bit before I give the green light for her to leave," said the doctor. "Would one of you like to come help me? I don't want her to flinch when I take out the IV."

Tamaki nodded and went over to the bed placing a hand on her shoulder of the arm that had the IV in it. As the doctor placed a cotton ball on her skin, she stirred. "The doctor's gonna take out the IV. So don't move you're arm, okay?" Tamaki said softly to her.

She nodded and grabbed his shirt before the doctor pulled out the IV and put a band-aid over the cotton ball. Gradually, she let go off his shirt and he gave her a pat on the head before he sat down and held her hand. "Since you are awake, I can tell you some good news," started the doctor. "First off, you will be released sometime this afternoon as long as I hear that you have walked around fine. Next, tomorrow morning will be fine for you to remove you're bandages. Whomever you leave with will be given instructions about cleaning the incisions on your face and how often to give you eye drops."

"Does it matter when tomorrow morning?" Ranka asked.

"It doesn't. If there's no more questions, then I will be taking my leave," said the doctor before looking around and then leaving, allowing for the rest of the host club to come back into the room.

"So, what did he say?" Kaoru asked.

"He said I could be released sometime today with some stipulations," said Haruhi.

"Did he tell you when you can take off your bandages?" Kyoya asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then you will probably will not be at school tomorrow," said Kyoya pushing his glass up his nose. "That's what I am expecting."

"The side-effect from the pain medicine would probably will not make it worth it to go to school any ways," said Tamaki.

"For once, you're right," said Haruhi as she sat up.

"What are you doing, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going to get up and stand."

"The doctor wanted her to walk around this room," said Ranka.

"Makes sense," said Kyoya. "Mori-senpai."

"Ah...," replied the stotic boy before going over to Haruhi's bed and lifting her up from the bed.

"Eek...d-don't do that without warning," Haruhi spoke, still holding on to Tamaki's hand.

"Since Mori-senpai pick you (_but I really wanted to pick you up_), you have to let go of my hand," said Tamaki. **(AN: The stuff in parentheses are an aside. Remember the voice he used when he pushes on the ball in the episode with the newspaper club? That's the voice he's using here.**)

Haruhi let go Tamaki's hand somewhat reluctantly and then Mori began to walk away from Tamaki. "Where are you going?" Haruhi questioned, quite confused and desiring her ability to see to be back.

Mori didn't answer, but placed her in the arms of someone else. However, it didn't take her long to figure out that it was her dad, who was cuddling her. As she tried to wiggle her way out of his hold, he kept holding on to her tighter. "When has my little girl not want to be loved?" He asked softly, making her stop her attempts of getting free. "I brought a blanket for you from home."

"What blanket?" Haruhi asked in little louder voice, feeling the stares of her friends.

"You should know which one by feel," he said dropping his arms to the arm rests. "Now, stand up and I will get it from where I put it at."

Haruhi was about to stand up, but Mori took her hand and helped her stand up before helping her move out-of-the-way of her father, who got up after she moved. When he returned from going to the closet in the room, he was holding a green blanket and everyone in the room saw his soft, sad eyes peer out at his daughter. Everyone knew the blanket was something important. Ranka then unfolded the blanket and placed it on Haruhi's shoulders, wrapping her in it. "This is the green one...," said Haruhi trailing off.

"Yes," said Ranka with the equal hint of sadness in his voice.

Haruhi leaned against her dad and then hugged him, surprising everyone around the room except for Kyoya and Mori. "Thanks," she said as she pulled away from him and then pulled the blanket around her to cover her more.

"Now, tell me. Do you want to stay with your friends tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind staying with Tamaki-senpai and everyone," she said.

"Kaoru, did I hear that right?"

"You did, Hikaru."

"Sleepover at Tamaki's!" Both twins said at once.

"What??" Tamaki questioned. "I have to ask dad if he wants everyone to stay over with me."

"Then go and call him," said Kyoya to Tamaki.

"That's a brilliant ideal Kyoya," said Tamaki rising from his chair. "I will go call my dad and then I will come back as soon as possible."

"I don't think Tamaki will have any problem with getting permission," said Kyoya after Tamaki left. "I assume you would be fine with only your dad around for lunch because we will be busy making sure we have our stuff to sleep over at Tamaki's."

"I don't care," said Haruhi tugging the blanket closer to her, not paying attention to the twins' footsteps approaching her.

"So, Haruhi," started Kaoru putting an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Hikaru finished after putting a hand on the top of her head.

"Just let me walk. I really don't need help as long as you make sure nothing is in my way," she said before sighing.

Then she took a step forward and the twins remain by her side telling her hazards along her path. When Tamaki returned, she had grown tired of walking and was sitting in his chair. Seeing her there, he pulled out her laptop that he had hidden from the night before and power it up before going to the videos he had played to her last night. As the twins looked on, they suggested a couple of videos and after those suggestions were played, Hunny suggested a few in addition to a few suggestions from Kyoya. When lunch came, the host club left to get everything ready for her to stay at Tamaki's and as they were leaving, Ranka gave Tamaki a key and whispered something in his ear before letting him leave.

* * *

After she had finished lunch, the doctor came by and finalized the time for her to be released before wishing her good luck and then leaving the room. Then, while waiting for the host club to come back, Haruhi was trying to instruct her dad on how to find music over the Internet, but as soon as he was able to, he had to leave so he could have time to get to work. After hugging her, he left her with her laptop playing an Internet radio station she brought up the word processing program and began to type anything that came to mind, trying to keep her mind busy.

An hour after her father left (it felt like that to her), she heard footsteps entering her room and there was a lot of them signaling the return of the host club. "Haruhi, you'll be having the guest room next to mine," said Tamaki as walked over to his chair and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Have they told you the exact time?" Kyoya asked from near the doorway.

"3:30 is the time."

"That is not too much longer," said Tamaki before looking at the laptop. "Would you like me to find something interesting for you to listen too?"

"Yes, senpai," said Haruhi as she removed her hands from the keys.

Until the time she had to get dressed to leave, he found her video clips that were more listening than watching. Once she got dress, Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting for her and rest of the host club had already left taking her things. Arriving at the Sou 2nd Mansion, Tamaki and Kyoya lead her into the mansion and straight to a room that held a piano where everyone was waiting for them. Tamaki stalked towards to piano and began to play songs until they were called to dinner. After dinner, Kyoya turned in for the night and the others help guide Haruhi around the mansion until it was time for her to go to her room. Before Tamaki took her to her room, he showed her his room and walked with her the path to his bed.

Once in her room, she took her time getting dress for bed. Not feeling tired yet, she walked around the room feeling her way with her hands. As she reached the bed, she smiled as she felt the green blanket her father had handed her at the hospital. Remembering, as she climbed into bed, that the blanket was the last gift her mother gave her made her want to cry, but she didn't because it would be a pain with moist bandages over her eyes and she really didn't want pity from Tamaki and everyone else. She fell asleep lying with the green blanket clutched in her hands with an iron grip.

* * *

When Tamaki woke up, he found arms around him and a washboard chest pressed against him giving him clues at who he would find when looking down at the person with arms wrapped around him. Seeing Haruhi, with the green blanket covering her, made him happy, but he knew why she was there with arms around him: another nightmare. Enjoying the moment, he petted her hair that was showing on the top of her head. "Tamaki, how did Haruhi end up here?" Kyoya asked from the doorway surprising Tamaki.

"I don't know, but before I showed her to her room, I showed her my room. I'm thinking she had another nightmare," said Tamaki as he realized that he needed help get out of Haruhi's arms. "Could you help me, mon ami?"

"I will. I will look up nightmares and see if there's something to do about them," said Kyoya as he walked over to Tamaki's bed.

"Thank you, Kyoya," said Tamaki as Kyoya help Tamaki move Haruhi's arms from around him.

"Slip out, Tamaki," said Kyoya before Tamaki got out the bed. "I can't believe she has grown so attach to you that she comes to you automatically for comfort."

"I know why and I won't tell you," said Tamaki before scooping up Haruhi with the green blanket still covering her. "Let's take her to her room."

* * *

Once everyone had gotten dress in their uniforms, they all went into Haruhi's room to find her still sleeping. As she was still sleeping, Tamaki took off the bandages and then brought her into his arms to allow for Kyoya to clean the incisions from the surgery before placing band-aids on them. When the last band-aid was put on, she stirred slightly and Tamaki whispered into her ear that she could open her eyes whenever she wanted to. Eventually, the others grew tired of waiting and left Tamaki and Haruhi together.

"Senpai," she said softly.

Tamaki smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "You don't have to be afraid, but if you take any longer, I won't be able to give you the eye drops the doctor prescribe to you," whispered Tamaki into her ear.

As he pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at Tamaki's face. She blinked a few times in disbelief, but once the surprise disappeared, she began to smile in happiness. Being able to see Tamaki's facial expression of concern, no matter how dark it looked, was the reason for his smile. "It's shadows, but...hand me my cell phone," she said commandingly.

He gave her the cell that was hers, but was curious as why she had asked for it. As he watched her text Kyoya, he realized what the but was going to lead to and just thinking about it made him happy. Letting her finish the text made him impatient and he wanted to pull her in bone crushing hug that she probably would push away from to show her his happiness at her vision improving. As she placed the cell phone down next to her, Tamaki pulled her closer to him and leaning down so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She lifted her hand and petted the back of his head.

"How much better is your vision?" He asked laying his hand on her head.

"Enough to identify your facial expression," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I probably can read anything off of a screen. I was able to read the text I sent Kyoya."

"I probably should give you those eye drops," said Tamaki as he began to rub her back.

"Yeah," she said letting go of him before he laid her on the bed.

Tamaki rose up from the bed and went to the night stand to pick up the eye drop bottle before returning to the bed. "The doctor wrote for you to be given drops twice a day and at your appointment, he will tell you when to stop using them," said Tamaki reading from a note before reading from the bottle. "Twice per day, a drop in each eye. It doesn't say if someone has to do it or you can do it, but I'll do it now. Can you keep your eyes open, so I can do the drops?"

"Yes, but senpai, do it quickly."

He nodded and waited until she used her own hands to hold her eyelids in place before doing the drops quickly like she asked. Then he helped her up into a sitting position and gave her a gentle hug before pulling back to look at her. "Are you going to get dress?"

"I don't think I will."

"You should later because my dad knows you are here and he could show up without notice," said Tamaki before he begins to twirl his fingers. "And I was thinking about coming back after school and bringing you to the club. I don't think you would be able to keep busy until after club and Kyoya wouldn't like me if I skipped club to come and be with you so you wouldn't get bored because of your condition and I...."

Haruhi had stopped with a finger to his lips and a look that showed that she understood, but confusion overtook her expression when he started to smile his cocky smile before he began to chuckle confirming the expression that she saw. "What?"

"I can tell that you can see far better than what you did on Friday."

"Oh...."

"Since you want to get dress later, I'll get you a robe," said Tamaki before going over to the closet and returning with a robe that he handed her. "Here you go."

She took the robe and put it on before allowing him to help her stand up. After standing up, Tamaki walked ahead of her, leading her, and would turn around occasionally to make sure she was following. When they arrived at the dinning room, Kyoya cast a glance at them before they both sat down. Breakfast was eaten in silence except Haruhi would occasionally glance up and look around drawing attention from Kyoya and Mori, who neither said a thing about it. As they finished breakfast, light conversation started up among the friends. When it grew closer for them to all leave, Tamaki had Haruhi take her pill before leading her to a room. The room he had led her to was a good size library with a ton of books and several couches with one of the couches having its back facing a huge window with window seat.

"I hope this room will be suitable," said Tamaki before gesturing to a box near the couch with its back facing the window. "There's some brain teasers in that box over there. Oh, the pain medicine, you will be getting less of it today."

"Really, I don't need it," said Haruhi gazing at the room with her limited sight.

"They were worried about swelling."

"So, senpai, how do I get back to my room?"

"Ah, I will tell you, but I want you to be able to repeat it back without my help," said Tamaki before telling her the directions to the room and having her repeat them back until she had them down.

Once the directions were memorized, he gave a kiss on her forehead and handed her laptop to her before telling her that everyone had put together a list of videos in the favorites folder for the browser for her to watch. Telling him to tell everyone thank you was the first thing she did before placing a kiss on his cheek and then going over to the couch by the window. She opened the laptop and powered it on before looking at Tamaki. After studying him with her limited sight, she allowed herself to smile knowing that she had caused the host club's king's speechlessness. Only when the rest of the club called for him to come ride with them to school, he was able to snap out of it causing Haruhi to giggle as he left ungracefully.

* * *

Around noon, Haruhi was fully dressed in baggy clothes, laid on the couch next to the window, and was looking out the window while her hands were busy trying to return the last brain teaser she had worked on back to it original form. As soon as she finished with the brain teaser and placed it on a low table with the other brain teasers, she heard footsteps and knew they weren't Shima, the housekeeper, who was much quieter with her steps. "Hello," said the voice of Yuzuru Souh, Tamaki's dad and chairman of Ouran. "Would you mind if I ate lunch with you today?"

It had certainly surprised Haruhi as she studied the graying-haired man that had showed up, but from the encounters and interactions between him and Tamaki, Haruhi knew he wasn't all that bad. Without hesitation, she knew her answer. "You certainly may, chairman," said Haruhi, "but why do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"I can't past up a chance to eat with you, especially since I don't think I will get another soon," said Yuzuru. "Oh, and you may call me Yuzuru as long as we are not on school grounds."

"Okay."

"So I want to know how you are doing considering everything?"

"Things are getting better. I don't think I could survive another day away from school. Besides those brain teasers didn't take me long to complete," said Haruhi pointing to the full table.

"So I see," said Yuzuru as glanced around the couch she was laying on before letting his eyes rest on the green blanket that was folded up and was resting on the back of the couch. "Is that green blanket yours?"

"Yes. My dad wanted me to have it," she said as she rested her eyes on it with a faraway look.

Yuzuru smiled seeing her faraway look, a look that he would get when he tried to remember how it was to see Anne-Sophie Grantuine. "Why don't we go to the dinning room and wait there for lunch?"

Haruhi nodded and got up to follow Yuzuru to the dinning room. Once they had sat down across from the other, Yuzuru was able to strike up an aimless conservation with her distracting her from the impending boredom that would've overtake her if he hadn't. Soon, the maids brought out plates of the light lunch made from leftovers from the night before. Yuzuru allowed Haruhi to take the first bite of food and when she swallowed the bite of food, he asked her how it was. "Good," she replied.

"Has my son been treating you well?"

"Yes...," she trailed off before speaking in a far softer voice. "Senpai has been quite kind to me and stayed by me when I was so scared yesterday."

Yuzuru, wide-eyed, was quite surprised. He had heard from his son that she had been scarred while she had the bandages on her because of the darkness, but he didn't know how much she really appreciated it until now. Her appreciation for him had really showed in her soft voice and he was able to tell that she did love his son. "When are you thinking about going home?"

"After tomorrow," she before taking another bite of food.

"When I've talked to my son, he has been talking about you without fail. He's worried about you and I don't think I've seen him this worried except when he was worrying about his mother."

"Why?" Haruhi asked with a neutral expression.

Stunned, Yuzuru tried to think of something, but then he realized something. His son and this girl in front of him had only recently figured out their feelings and they had probably had yet to kiss. "You two should kiss sometime and maybe you will understand why I worry about Anne so much when I can't see her."

"Hmm...I really don't know," said Haruhi.

"You will never unless it happens," said Yuzuru with a smile before allowing silence to fall upon them.

* * *

When lunch ended, Yuzuru and Haruhi went back to the room before and Haruhi went back to the couch. Pulling out her laptop, she powered it up and eventually was able to pull up the list of videos when thunder sounded its presence. Instinctively, she covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. Then she felt the laptop to be lifted off her lap and someone lifted her up before placing her on their lap. Opening her eyes, she saw the shadow that was Yuzuru and she gave him a questioning gaze. "He was worried about you," said Yuzuru causing Haruhi's gaze to soften. "He asked me to come see you for lunch."

"Tha...," Haruhi started before a bolt of lightening and a particularly loud clash of thunder was heard causing her to bury her head into Yuzuru.

"You're welcome," said Yuzuru as he gently placed a hand on her head. "Let's give you a distraction."

She nodded and didn't pull away from Yuzuru, but was curious when he jostled her around slightly. However, once he slipped on some headphones over her ears, she knew what he was doing and as soon as he played one of the music videos on her laptop, she looked over at the laptop to see what she could see with her limited eyesight. Once the storm dissipated, Yuzuru slid out from under her and then patted her head. "Thank you," she said bowing her head a little.

"No need to thank me," said Yuzuru gazing at her. "Really, you should thank my son for telling me to come and stay around this time. Goodbye."

Yuzuru then left after giving a courteous bow to her. Now with only her thoughts, she felt her cheeks grow slightly warm at the thought that Tamaki had sent his father to make sure she didn't have to go through that storm alone. Bring a hand to her face and touch her cheeks to feel the warmth was all she needed to do to know she was blushing. Maybe...she thought...her and Tamaki should kiss.

* * *

When Tamaki came back to the mansion, Shima told him that Haruhi was sleeping after taking her pill and was laying on the same couch from earlier. Tamaki thanked Shima and went to the room to see Haruhi. Gazing at her, Tamaki tried to calm his desire to rush over to her and hug her for being so cute. Then he went over to her and petted her hair with great gentleness before moving to pick her up.

* * *

When she had awakened up a few minutes after Tamaki had placed her on a couch in the club's room, the girls came over to her and began to take turn asking her how she was. She replied, sleepily, that she was fine and they shouldn't worry about her before asking them if there was anything interesting that happened. After hearing her request, they began describing each of their days until the end of club time. As soon as the last girl left, all the club members gathered around her and wanted her to tell them about her day.

Starting off with her phone call to her father telling him when she had decided to come back home, she told them about her day willingly, but was concerned that they were all staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked once she finished telling them about her day.

"Haru-chan, why are you blinking constantly?" Honey asked clutching his Usa-chan.

"My eyes are quite dry," said Haruhi.

"Do you want to have someone to call the doctor and see if you can take some eye-drops for it?" Tamaki asked.

"You probably should let the doctor know," said Kyoya. "It may be a sign of something that is wrong."

"I guess you can, senpai," she said before the conversation diverted itself back to how each of the host club members' days went.

* * *

Haruhi was laying on the couch back at the Souh Mansion #2 and was waiting for the dinner to be finished cooking. After calling the doctor, Tamaki had sent someone to get the over-the-counter eye-drops that the doctor recommend and once the drops were brought back, he had helped her use the drops. Once she opened her eyes after the drops, her eyes didn't feel dry and made a smile come to her face, which made Tamaki pull her into a hug. As Shima came in, she was pulled out of her thoughts and went to the dinning room.

Tamaki was waiting for her and pulled out a chair for her which she sat on it. Looking down at the plate before her, she tried to discern what food was on it. "It's all French," said Tamaki causing her to look up. "I was thinking that you would like to try some. If you like something really well, we can have it tomorrow night in addition to some other Japanese food."

"Then tell me what each thing is," said Haruhi glancing back her plate.

"I will after you take a bite of it," said Tamaki. "Oh, would you like me to teach you more French after dinner?"

"That would be nice," she said before picking up a fork and stabbing something on her plate.

Once she chewed and swallowed it, Tamaki told her the name of it and she commented about the taste of it. As soon as dinner finished, Tamaki took Haruhi to the room where his piano resided and played two pieces for her before he started to teach her more French. By the end of the night, they were able to converse about the most basic of things in French.

* * *

After getting ready for bed, Haruhi walked back to where Tamaki was waiting for her. He had told her before sending her to get ready that Kyoya had told him how she could get rid of her nightmares without medicine. Once she reached him, she sat down next to him and he placed an arm around her waist. "What did Kyoya-senpai tell you?" She asked.

"Well, you have to imagine a new ending to your nightmare and it has to be very vivid as well as leaving you feeling great about it," said Tamaki.

Closing her eyes and thinking about it, she instinctively brought her hand up to her face. "What next, senpai?" Haruhi asked after opening her eyes

"Now, you need to relax. Don't try concentrating on anything. Do that for a few minutes before visualizing it how you want it to go."

"Okay," she said before doing as he told her.

As the minutes past, Tamaki watched her and didn't make a sound, hoping in the back of his mind that this would work. When she got up, he got up with her and made sure was able to get into bed before handing the prescription eye drops to her. Once she had placed one drop in each of her eyes, he took the eye drops placing them on the nightstand in the room before forcing his Kuma-chan into her arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Take him," said Tamaki to her, "as a good luck charm for tonight."

Finally, she accepted the bear. "Thank you for worrying about me," said Haruhi before closing her eyes to get some sleep.

"Good night," said Tamaki as he turned of the lights and left.

* * *

Fully dressed, Tamaki sat on the edge of Haruhi's bed watching her sleep. He had woken early just to watch her sleep for a few minutes, but he couldn't help to smile as he saw how cute she was when she turns over in her sleep. Looking at the clock and seeing the time, he realized that it was probably time for him to wake her up. "Haruhi," he called out to the petite fragile girl (was it right to call her his girlfriend?).

She just turned over to have her back facing him and continued to sleep. Shaking his head in disbelief, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to shake her awake. "A few more minutes, senpai," she muttered.

"I've already given you those few minutes," said Tamaki. "Besides it's 7:30 all ready."

She rolled on to her back and opened her eyes, but what she was seeing stunned her. Gazing at everything around her, she could see the ever-more definite shape of almost everything in the room and when she gazed back at Tamaki, she could see more his facial features and without having to guess, she could see his expression that currently was holding great concern for her. Deciding now that she should take Yuzuru's suggestion, she grabbed the shoulder of Tamaki's white shirt and with her strength, tried to pull him down towards her.

As she began to tug on his shirt, Tamaki leaned down and scooped her up in his arms placing a hand behind her head to support it. "Please stop me if I am misunderstanding," he said before he tilted his head slightly and placed his lips gently against her lips.

Haruhi didn't refuse the kiss, but it did take a few moments for her realize that she wasn't kissing him back, but once she did, she kissed back. When the two pulled apart after a mere minute, but a lifetime for them, they were both smiling and trying to catch their breath.

"I'm assuming you can see better than yesterday," said Tamaki.

"The shadows are much more detailed, but they are still shadows," she said as she leaned against him with on ear pressed against his chest.

"Maybe tomorrow your vision will be even better!"

"That we can hope for."

"Why don't you lay back on the bed, so you can get your eye-drops?"

She nodded in response and allowed him to lay her back down on the bed. Then he gave her the eye dropper and watched to make sure she was doing it correctly. Once she was done, he took the eye dropper and placed it back on top of the bottle before he gave her a kiss on the lips, but this one was short and quick. "Can you leave so I can get dress?"

"I will carry you to the bathroom and you can get dressed there," said Tamaki as he pulled her into his arms. "Where would you like your eye drops for when your eyes get dry to be put at?"

"They would be hard to find in my bag. Maybe one of the pockets on the uniform jacket will do."

"I will put them there and have your jacket sitting on the bed before you come out," said Tamaki as he walked towards the bathroom and sat her down before she went inside it.

* * *

Mori was watching Haruhi sleep with the same amount of care that he would watch Honey-senpai with. Near the end of club time, she was sitting between Mori and Honey-senpai and was starting to feel the effects of the medicine she had to take before they started club. Trying not to fall asleep became a losing battle and she leaned against Mori to fall asleep and to be nestled between his side and arm. When the clients saw her, they couldn't help, but utter how cute she looked even though she wasn't awake. Now that Honey was eating cake and she was still asleep, he would cast glances at Honey every so often before returning his eyes to watch Haruhi.

When she stirred, Mori watched her closely to make sure she didn't fall off the couch. "How long?" She asked upon opening her eyes.

"Fifteen minutes," said Mori softly.

"Shorter than yesterday's one," she said.

"Obviously, you're developing a tolerance to the medicine," said Kyoya looking up from his laptop before going back to what ever he was doing.

"Where is _kare_?" She asked. (**AN: Off of wikipedia, pronoun for boyfriend (he).)**

The twins, having been in listening distance, came over to her to stand in front of her with matching grins. "Since when have you been that informal with tono?" The twins asked in sync causing a blush to rise to her face that she failed in hiding.

"Where is _kare_?" She repeated annoyed that the twins were making a bigger deal out of what her sen—Tamaki had asked her to do.

"He's in the back room," said Kyoya as he looked up. "Did he ask you to address him as such?"

_Damn rich bastard_. "What makes you think I will tell you that, _**shadow king**_?"

"I guess that should be a no brainier. I've added another thousand yen to her debt," said Kyoya as he marked something down in his little black book.

Haruhi merely got up and pushed the twins out of her way before heading to the back room. As soon as she reached the back room, she sat down on a box of past cos-play and not adventuring farther into the room for it was too dark for her eyes. "Tamaki," she called out softly receiving a few banging noises in reply before her prince came to her.

"You're awake!" Tamaki spoke glomping her in a hug. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, but really do you need to hug me this tightly?"

"Oh," said Tamaki as he loosens his hug. "I haven't asked you about how well you slept last night."

"It worked."

"That's good. Now I have one more thing to do and then we can leave," said Tamaki before holding out his hand. "I want to show you something in back."

"My vision is not that good...idiot," she said.

Tamaki almost looked like he wanted to go to his corner of woe. "What can I do for my one and only princess to make it better?" Tamaki said as he bowed flourishingly.

"It is too dark," she said.

He bowed again and left her before returning with a flashlight that he handed her. "Would this work?"

"Should."

He then took her hand that wasn't holding the flashlight and lead her deeper into the room. Once darkness consumed her, she turned on the flashlight and stuck close to Tamaki causing him to lightly chuckle. Once he reached where he was taking her, he directed her to shine her flashlight on a certain costume. "I was thinking about having you wear this tomorrow," said Tamaki as he pulled the costume into view.

The costume was a dark color and had a cape that was connected to the arms. "What is it?"

"A bat costume, but it is slightly different and I'm telling you until tomorrow."

"I'll let you have your fun, but it better not be anything strange."

"Ma cheri, you'll love it."

"If you say so," said Haruhi sighing before leaning against Tamaki. "Let's get going."

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe how many pockets were on her costume. Although her vision had improved very slightly from yesterday, she was impressed by how much she could actually see even though it was shadows. Feeling her eyes drying out, she pulled out her non-prescription eye drops and placed a drop in each eye. At least, she mused as she put the bottle in one of the pockets on her costume, she wouldn't have to worry about messing with eye drops for the rest of the day.

When she walked out, Tamaki glomp her and she chewed him out for it, sending him to his corner of woe. Full of regret, she went over to him and sat down next to him, not touching or speaking to him. Immediately, he wrapped his arms lightly around her, mood brighten and chatting happily to her. Never did she once pay attention to what her fellow club mates were wearing, but if she did, she would've found their costumes were a variation of hers.

* * *

After club, Tamaki took her back to her apartment and Tamaki helped her write down the answers of her homework, making sure it was neat to be read by someone else. Haruhi then fixed them dinner with Tamaki never too far away from her, coming to her when she called for him to tell her what she couldn't see. Eating their meal, they traded easy conversation until their meal ended. Once it ended, they went to watch something on her laptop and she allowed him to hold her. It surprised Tamaki, but when she leaned into him, he knew his dear little love was starting to get more comfortable with him. "Haruhi, what would you like to watch next?" Tamaki asked after a video ended.

"I really don't care," she replied, slightly blunt before Tamaki surprised her with a kiss, a French kiss.

After the kiss ended with both of them panting, Tamaki looked at her slyly. "The moment you tell me that your vision is fully back, I'll kiss you, ma amoura," said Tamaki before whispering the next part. "It matters not the time or place, but as long as you're feeling well."

"Thank you."

"Je t'aime."

"I don't think we would be like this if this didn't occur, senpai," she said slipping into old habit.

"And I wouldn't have it any way. Let's get to bed so we can wake up early. I want to teach you to make crepes."

"You can cook?" She said looking doubtfully at her lover.

"It's the only thing I can make."

"Then let's go to bed."

* * *

At the doctor's on Friday, Haruhi heard both good and bad news and as she walked with her father by her side to where Tamaki had said he would wait for her with his limo, she thought about everything. Being so deep in thoughts, she didn't noticed that she had stopped in front of Tamaki until both him and her father gripped her shoulders hard. "Huh...oh. Didn't notice," she said trailing off.

"Try not to space off for the rest of the day," her father said.

"I won't," she said before laying her head against Tamaki's chest.

"I will be seeing you," her dad said before leaving the two.

"I bought you lunch to eat on the way to school," said Tamaki as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?" She asked as he guided her into the limo and sat down with her in the limo.

"You should like it," said Tamaki before leaning to whisper into her ear. "I had my chef this morning to make a crepe for you. Can I feed you, ma amoura? I ate while waiting for you."

She nodded and watch with slight amusement as he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a lunch that was of two different cultures; French and Japanese. After the limo started to move, he was already holding out a piece of food for her to eat. She took it and between bites she would tell him what the doctor had told her. First she told him the good news that it was guaranteed that she would get her vision back, but there was a chance that once she did get it back that she would suffer a very painful headache that would need a strong medicine if she didn't want to pass out. Also, the headache, if it doesn't recede with the first dose within an hour, she would need to go to hospital for the stronger medicine that could only be given there.

By the time they arrived at Ouran, she had finished eating and lunch period at Ouran was finished. The two lovers separated and went to their respective classes.

* * *

On the following Monday after school in the host club, Haruhi was enjoying her time. The girls all asked her about her weekend and when she told them that the entire host club had come over to her house and took her out, the girls squealed. When club ended, the twins and Tamaki had concerned eyes locked on to the only female host, who had been rubbing her forehead every so often. Then she closed her eyes shut and Tamaki ran to her side pulling her into a warm embraced. "What's the matter?"

"Pain. Left pocket," she muttered.

Tamaki slipped his hand into the left pocket and pulled out a small bottle. After opening it, he dumped the contents out, a round and fairly medium size pill, and placed it in her mouth. He then had her drink some water from a glass that Hikaru had brought to him. Once she had swallowed the pill with the water, she passed out against Tamaki. "Tono, will she be okay?" Hikaru asked worryingly.

Tamaki got up and lifted her legs on to the couch before sitting back down to be her pillow. "We have to wait an hour. If she still feeling pain that's this severe, then the doctors want her to go the hospital for the stronger pain medicine," said Tamaki as he wrapped her arms around her.

"I would hate for her to need to spend more time in hospital again," said Hikaru. "She's going through way too much for one freak accident."

"Yeah, but hopefully more good will come of it," said Tamaki softly. "She only told me that the doctors decided it was best for her when they did the surgery to reconnect the nerves that they correct her vision."

"So, there's a chance Haru-chan won't need contacts any more?" Honey asked.

"Yes. I can understand their reasoning to do that," said Kyoya from where his laptop is. "Let's cleanup and be quite about it. We don't want to wake her up."

Everyone nodded and began cleaning up except for Tamaki who was keeping a close eye on Haruhi.

**

* * *

AN: I had to divide up this part into two, but fear not, the rest will be out within two weeks...I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A reminder that _kare_ is the Japanese third person pronoun for boyfriend (he). Translations for the more complex French are bold in parenthesis and are marked as translations.**

* * *

Tamaki was sitting with Haruhi in his arms and watched her sleep due to the medicine the doctors were giving her through an IV in her left arm. Not once since the onset of the pain, did Haruhi open her eyes and Tamaki didn't bug her about it. Tightening his hold on her, he raised her body up slightly and leaned down to kiss her forehead causing her to stir. Lowering her body back to his lap, he watched to see if her sleep was ending. She stirred again and clutched his shirt, signaling that she was awake. "How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked.

"The pain is still there," she said softly as a nurse came in bearing a washcloth.

"I was going to ask you that," said the nurse softly. "The doctor wants to see if something cold will help the pain. Let's get you into the bed."

Hearing those words, Haruhi's gripped tighten more on Tamaki's shirt and Tamaki knew she wanted him to be in a distance to be able to grab him. "Miss, would it be okay if I sit down on the bed with her?"

"Oh that should be fine," said the nurse before helping Tamaki lay Haruhi down on the bed before he sat down beside her. "I'll put the washcloth over your eyes and if it helps and it starts to get warm, send the young gentleman beside you to get a cold one," the nurse said to Haruhi before placing the washcloth over Haruhi's eyelids and then leaving.

Silence enveloped the room, but it was comfortable. Putting one of his legs on the bed beside her leg, Tamaki took her hand into his, giving it a squeeze to make sure she knew he was holding her hand. With his other hand, he run it through her hair causing a sigh to escape from her lips. "Tamaki, could you take the washcloth of for a moment?" Haruhi asked after several minutes had elapsed.

"Is it not helping?"

"It is...," Haruhi started before getting cut off by Tamaki.

"I understand now," said Tamaki as his hand that was in her hair to pick up the washcloth and lift it off her face.

Once the washcloth was removed, she felt the pain start to slowly intensify, but she didn't allow it to bug her as she opened her eyes to see only white and slight bit of brownish-blond hair. Reaching out with the arm that had the IV in it, she grabbed Tamaki's arm that was holding the washcloth and tugged on it causing the white to move out of her vision, which only had a small little area where it was not shadows while the rest was shadows. Seeing Tamaki's concern face, she knew he was still the same slow idiot that she knew. "My vision is...," she started before getting cut off again by Tamaki.

"You can see!" Tamaki said lighting up like a child would.

"Not quite. I can only see directly ahead of me while the rest is still shadows," she said as she closed her eyes. "The pain is starting to come back. Put the washcloth back on."

Tamaki did as commanded. "That's good news. Is it still cold enough, ma amoura?"

"Yes."

* * *

When dinner time rolled around, Tamaki had left to change out of his school uniform and grab a bite to eat, but before he left, he had taken off the washcloth and after her eyes had opened, gave her a short kiss on the lips. When her dinner arrived, five minutes after Tamaki had left, the other members of the host club had showed up and Kyoya told her that had crossed paths with Tamaki, who explained everything to them. They watched her eat and talked about what had happened to each of them after since she saw them during club. After eating, she placed the cold washcloth that she had taken off before eating back over her eyes. "So having a cold washcloth is helping?" Kyoya asked her.

"It is."

"The Headmaster contacted me," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses.

"What for?" She replied back removing the washcloth for a few moments only to study the shadow king's face.

"About next year. Turns out you will not be the only scholarship student at Ouran," said Kyoya, pausing to see if he could make her squirm, "and the board has decided that it would be worthwhile to create a genderless uniform. You will be wearing it when you return to school."

"Genderless?"

"Yes. The board considered it to be too much expensive for uniforms designed for a specific gender, especially since there are so few students to wear it."

"Has senpai found out about this?"

"He hasn't been told by us," said Hikaru.

"As for how this will effect you, don't act any differently, but don't be surprised if you will have more people start asking questions and I will raise your debt if you don't answer those questions truthfully," said Kyoya, glasses glinting in the life.

"I will not tell anything about _kare_ and myself," she said calmly.

'_She's using that word. Gah, I can't believe she in love with __**him**_,' thought Hikaru, '_but if he dares hurts her feelings, then I will have the chance._'

"Kyo-chan, maybe Haru-chan and Tama-chan shouldn't say much about their relationship, Kyo-chan?" Honey said.

"...Yeah," said Mori.

"Ah, yes, that might be something I should've considered. Thank you, Honey-senpai," said Kyoya before looking back Haruhi. "Anything dealing with you and Tamaki is left for you decide exactly how to answer and white lies are always good." (**AN: white lies- somewhat true, but not entirely. Great technique to use in creative non-fiction life when you can't remember exactly.)**

"I don't think I could straight out and tell them," said Haruhi.

"If you let Tamaki tell them, who knows what trouble he will bring to all of us," said Kyoya as the other boys all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you have your laptop?" Hikaru asked.

"No."

"Well, that ideal is no good at the moment," said Hikaru.

Before silence had a chance to fall upon them, Tamaki had returned and immediately walked over to the chair he had been sitting in before he left to eat. "Kyoya, why don't you tell him," said Kaoru.

"Has your father told you anything?" Kyoya asked after sighing.

"No, why mon ami?"

"Seems like he and others decided that since there will be another scholarship next year, Ouran needed a _genderless_ uniform for _all_ scholarship students," said Kyoya with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?"

"Then we shall go elsewhere and I'll explain it to you in more detail," said Kyoya as he grabbed Tamaki's arm. "Haruhi, get some sleep while we get through his thick head what will be happening."

Before she could say a word to protest at _all_ of them leaving her, they had all left with Kyoya somewhat dragging Tamaki out of the room. "They didn't need to all go," said Haruhi softly to herself, "but maybe Kyoya is probably right with his advice."

Taking Kyoya's advice, she tried to sleep while it was quite in the room without the noisy boys, but as she drifted asleep, she couldn't help to think that it would be nice to have Tamaki holding her.

* * *

After a long two-hour explanation of the genderless uniform, Tamaki finally made his way back to Haruhi's room and tossed himself into the chair next to her bed. Removing the washcloth from her eyes, she gave him an understanding gaze and then placed it back over her eyes. "Is it cold enough?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about the new uniform that you will be wearing?"

"I really don't care," she answered causing Tamaki give her one his bone crushing hugs. "Let go of me."

Upon releasing her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead before sitting back down and taking her hand into his. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Something that's not boring."

"How about me teaching you more French?"

"That should be good."

* * *

Getting so far ahead in school work was only entertaining for so long for Haruhi and being more than a mouth ahead made her realize that she would have to go back and review the material again. After two days in the hospital, boredom was starting to plague her now that she wasn't willing to get farther ahead in her class work that she was looking for ways to relieve her boredom.

Sure she wasn't bored when her dad came to visit her for several hours, but once he left to get ready for work, she was alone without anything to do until the host club finally got done with club hours and came to visit her. Once on the Thursday after she was admitted to the hospital, she demanded Tamaki to leave her laptop with her, he only told her that he didn't have it with him and that she should ask her dad (something she wouldn't do). It was after her out burst with Tamaki that Kyoya asked her if she would mind if Renge and Kassonova would come and visit her. She agreed and here she was the next day with Renge and Kassonova talking to her a mere fifteen minutes after classes had ended at Ouran.

Haruhi had draped her green blanket (her father had brought it when he first visited her) around her shoulders sometime before Renge and Kassonova came in. When they had come in, she was sitting on her bed, lazily double checking her work and didn't notice the two until they had sat down in chairs on either side of her bed. "Hello, Renge, Kassonova," Haruhi greeted.

"Kyoya asked us to come visit you, Fujioka," said Kassonova as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, how are you doing, Haruhi-kun?" Renge asked.

"I guess you could say okay," said Haruhi as she raised her arm with the IV in it, "but having this in my arm is getting annoying."

"Do you know when you are going to get released?" Kassonova asked.

"They have been trying to reduce the pain medicine, but so far every time they tried, the pain has come back ten times worse."

"Your vision?" Kassonova asked.

"Dark shadows in some parts of my vision, but from where you two are sitting to in front of me is normal," said Haruhi before leaning against the bed (it was raised into a sitting position) pulling the green blanket around her.

"That blanket is special to you," said Kassonova

"It was given to me by my mom," she said as her eyes took on a look of remembrance.

"Renge, I need to go use the restroom," said Kassonova as he got up before leaving.

"Haruhi-kun, why does Tamaki act so different when he hears your name?" Renge asked.

"That will require some very long explanations, but...there's no way to give you a white lie," said Haruhi as she slipped the green blanket off her shoulders to reveal herself more in the somewhat baggy T-shirt she was wearing.

Renge was looking at her with a more scrutinizing eye than she had ever had. "Do you always wear baggy clothes outside of school?"

"Yeah, at least after I get home from school. So what? It really doesn't matter about appearances and such," replied Haruhi noticing that a light bulb moment had come upon Renge.

"Then why do you were the guy's uniform?"

"Tamaki-kun took the longest of the host club to figure it out, but by then I really didn't care because they had already given me the uniform. They have bribed me. Kassonova actually knows as well."

"He loves you!" Renge exclaimed in surprise.

"You really don't need to say that," said Haruhi as she pulled the green blanket over her head to hide her blush.

Then Renge did something that surprised Haruhi. She hugged her. "I can eat three more bowls of rice knowing that you are a girl makes things so interesting," said Renge as she pulled back from hugging the androgynous girl.

"Thanks, Renge," she said as Kassonova came back.

"Otori-senpai told me about you having to wear a new uniform for being a scholarship student," said Kassonova

"What about this new uniform?" Renge asked starting a conversation between the three about the new uniform.

* * *

Around noon on Saturday, Haruhi was eating lunch while the doctor was talking to her father and her friends about things that she hasn't been told about. As she finished her lunch, she laid back and began to wonder what the doctor was talking about. She was starting to get bored when her friends finally came in with her father in tow in addition to the doctor. For a moment, as everyone staked out a place they could stand or sit at, there was no talking, but once they reached their spots, the doctor, standing near the foot of her bed, coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"After talking to your father," started the doctor, directing his words at Haruhi, "I have determined that we could release you since your friends have volunteered their private doctors to be the one to administer a dose of pain medicine through IV once a day. We will not attempt to reduce it anymore until your vision is fully back. If you need pain relief between IV doses, you will have pills to take. Any questions before I continue?"

"None," said Haruhi.

"Good then we will get started on trying to get you home with your friends sometime this afternoon," said the doctor. "First, we are going to make sure the two people who you will be around the most will know how to take care of area around the IV."

After he told her that, he shooed out host club except for Kyoya and Tamaki. The doctor then disconnected her from the IV bag and then showed Kyoya, Tamaki, and her father what to do to her arm. As he was showing them, she tried to relax as best as she could, but settled for listening to the doctor telling the three men around her how to take care of her arm. Once he was finished, he had her dad wrap her arm, but he wasn't gentle enough for her to feel comfortable with him doing it alone. When Kyoya and Tamaki did it, she felt at ease and the doctor was happy that her two friends would be the best ones to take care of her arm.

* * *

Within a few more hours, she was at Tamaki's mansion with the host club surrounding her as Tamaki's private doctor gave her the first dose of pain medicine through an IV. While the medicine was dripping, her friends were talking around her, but they soon got bored with that and begged her to teach them a commoner's game. "Truth or dare," Haruhi said as she leaned against Tamaki.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"You either chose truth or dare and the person who asked you will ask you to tell a truth or make you do a dare," said Haruhi. "Kyoya-senpai, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Kyoya calmly.

"What do you exactly write in that little notebook of yours?" Haruhi asked.

"And what would happen if I don't answer that?"

"Double-dare."

"I write down everything that I see going on around me," said Kyoya before grumbling under his breath about raising someone's debt.

"How do we continue, Haru-chan?" Honey asked in his child-like voice.

"The person who was asked will ask the next person of their choosing," said Haruhi regretting bringing up this game for Kyoya was smiling mischievously back at her.

"Then Haruhi-sama," Kyoya started, trying to irk Haruhi with the honorific, "truth or dare?"

"_Damn rich bastards_," she muttered under her breath before answering Kyoya. "Truth."

"Then tell us the most embarrassing moment you ever had," said Kyoya with a smile of pure cunning, "and no lying. I can use my sources to make sure of that."

"You sure know how to blackmail someone, Kyoya-senpai," said Haruhi before muttering something that only Tamaki was able to understand.

"What was that? Could you speak a little bit louder?" Kyoya asked still with his cunning smile on his face.

"Before the surgery, couldn't let go of senpai," she said. "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Eh...d-d-dare," said Hikaru a little fearful now that Haruhi was slightly irked all due to Kyoya.

"I dare you to hit Kyoya-senpai on the side of the head," said Haruhi.

Everyone in the room became dead silent and almost all them were making mental notes to **never** to get on Haruhi's bad side ever again. "Uh...can I pass on that one and take another?" Hikaru asked somewhat scared of the demon that Kyoya had awakened.

"You are going to be carrying around my stuff for a whole week if you refuse."

"I will carry around your stuff for a whole week. Geez," said Hikaru. "Truth or dare, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Truth," said Kyoya.

"What is the most embarrassing moment that you had around Tono?" Hikaru asked.

"We were riding a children's ride," muttered Kyoya loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A children's ride? Come on Kyoya that has to be the least embarrassing," said Hikaru.

"I think you're wrong, Hikaru. By the time he got off, he was all hunched over and pretending not to know me," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, truth or dare?" Kyoya asked.

"Dare," Tamaki said without hesitation.

"I dare you to prove to us that you love Haruhi," said Kyoya with a smirked. "A kiss would be best."

Haruhi muttered something about '_damn rich bastards_' before whispering something into Tamaki's ear which caused him to nod curtly. "I will do it," said Tamaki before turning to Haruhi and lying back on the couch he was sitting on with Haruhi.

She scouted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her before pulling her down on top of him. Then he pushed her up on him further and took her hand that was connected to the arm that had the IV in before placing his lips on top of hers in a kiss. Kissing back immediately, she forgot the rest of the host club was around them. For a moment, their lips parted from each other before she kissed him once more before pulling back and placing her head on his shoulder. "Well, well," said Kaoru. "You two really are two lovebirds."

"Kaoru, truth or dare?" Tamaki asked.

"Dare."

Tamaki whispered something in French to which Haruhi whispered back in French causing Tamaki to smile while the grin that Kaoru fell of his face. "I dare you to kiss Hikaru on the lips," said Tamaki.

"What?" Kaoru uttered in shock.

"You can do it, Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"If you're fine with it, I will do it," said Kaoru before turning to Hikaru and kissing him on the lips for a short few minutes.

"He actually did it," Haruhi muttered loud enough that Tamaki could hear.

"Yes," said Tamaki before looking at her. "Are you tired?"  
"Can I sleep on you?" She asked, her voice tired sounding.

"Not right now," said Tamaki as he saw his private doctor coming to him, "but you can once I wrap your arm."

He sat her up and once his doctor had disconnected the IV(before leaving again), he wrapped her arm just as gently as he had before at the hospital. Laying back down, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame to keep her from falling off of him. "A blanket would be nice," Haruhi said tiredly.

"Hikaru, would you get it?" Tamaki asked and added. "You are going to be carrying around her stuff for a week."

"Don't remind me," said Hikaru as he left the room.

"Since Haru-chan wants to sleep, me and Takashi will go eat cake," said Honey.

"Ah," grunted Mori before he and Honey left to go eat cake.

"I'm going to plan Monday's club activities," said Kyoya as he got up and left.

"Once Hikaru gets back, we are going to leave, but we are coming back for dinner," said Kaoru.

"That should be fine," said Tamaki as he gazed back at Haruhi sleeping on him.

* * *

After dinner, Haruhi was saying she was bored and the twins had decided to suggest several things she could do, but when Tamaki said that he would play the piano, she immediately wanted him to do that. While following Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru found out that Haruhi was a month ahead in her school work. "How did you get a full month ahead?!" Hikaru asked somewhat shocked.

"I was bored and that was the only thing I had to do," she said nonchalantly as they continued walking.

"You could've bugged us earlier for something to do," the twins said in unison.

"You would've did some prank," said Haruhi before walking a little faster so she could catch up with Tamaki.

The twins sighed. For them, it was become more and more obvious to them that Haruhi was becoming the sister they never had. It made them sad, but it wasn't all that sad once they realized that maybe they should treat her like a sister. They turned towards each other and smirked knowing what the other was planning. "Haruhi, would you mind...," started Kaoru.

"That we treated you like a sister?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi stopped and turned around to look at them, making sure both were not in the shadows of her vision. Seeing that they were not lying, she sighed before replying, "I wouldn't mind, but really you can't take it too far."

"Okay, Haruhi," they said in unison.

Haruhi smiled before turning around and continued to walk behind Tamaki.

* * *

"Help me get her to her room," said Tamaki to the twins as he held Haruhi in his arms.

"Will do, tono!" Both twins said in unison before heading towards the door of the room they were in.

It was well past ten o'clock and Tamaki had played the piano until Haruhi had fell asleep between the twins. When they realized it, Tamaki had picked her up and they started their way to her room next to Tamaki's. Upon arriving there, the twins pulled back the covers and Tamaki gently laid Haruhi down on the bed, careful not to disturb her. The three boys then covered her up and sat a stuff bunny rabbit that was light purple in color next to her head. Before leaving, the twins laid kisses on her forehead and Tamaki gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Staring at herself was an odd thing for her to be doing, but Haruhi took this as the exception. She was wearing black pants and not quite fancy white shirt underneath a pale blue jacket with a far more simpler designed tie done in dark purple. In all, the uniform, the genderless uniform, was half the price of the male uniform and when Haruhi first saw herself in the uniform, she was surprised by how much it brought out her androgynous features. Lost in thought, she didn't hear someone calling her to breakfast or the door opening and someone slipping in until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"Tamaki," she said after being pulled from her thoughts.

"Are you going to come down and eat breakfast? Everyone decided to come over," said Tamaki as he tightened his grip around her. "And why are you staring at yourself in the mirror?"

"I couldn't believe how I look in this new uniform," she said.

"Has your vision changed?"

"It is still the same, but at times I can something besides shadows to the sides without having to look towards there."

"Enough of that," said Tamaki as he left go of her and took her hand. "We need to get to breakfast before everyone else decides to leave."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she allowed herself to be lead away to breakfast.

* * *

It was an exhausting day for Haruhi. Everyone was complementing her on her new uniform and most was quite accepting of it being genderless. Of the complements, there was a few about how she looked very androgynous in the new uniform. Now that hosting was over, she was sitting in the window seat watching the world while mulling over what she was going to do with her troublesome boyfriend. He was still not getting the ideal that she still wanted to be just as independent as ever and look to him when she needed someone to be dependent on.

While she was sitting there mulling things over, Tamaki was pestering Kyoya for relationship advice. "Geez, Tamaki," said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses, "you have to realize that she has been very independent and that is probably not going to change. You need to let her control the situation or wait for her to give you control. And about that kiss I made you do, what did she say?"

"That it couldn't be French no matter what and she was only willing to do it to stop you from doing something more devious," said Tamaki.

"She will probably won't like if you kiss her in the presence of others. Try to tone down your reactions, she will probably appreciate that, but don't give her everything," Kyoya advised.

"Kyoya's right, tono," said Hikaru from one side of him.

"Yeah, she's not that kind of girl," said Kaoru. "That may be why she is ignoring you, but I think she did like that stuff bunny rabbit that you found for her."

"Bunny rabbit?" Kyoya asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"I got her a light purple bunny rabbit for her, but I had Hikaru and Kaoru get it for her while I watched over her sleeping."

"Ah," said Kyoya. "What changed those two's attitude?"

"Haruhi told me last night that they want to consider her as their sister," said Tamaki.

"Did she accept it or not?"

"I think she did," said Tamaki before looking at the time. "It's about time for us to head home so she has time to get her medicine and to take a nap before we take her out to dinner tonight."

"How is she liking getting her medicine?" Kyoya asked.

"She is starting to not like it because I won't let her sleep until after I wrap her arm," said Tamaki before leaving Kyoya, who was smirking at the thought that Haruhi was starting to not like taking the medicine.

* * *

"Do you need another blanket?" Tamaki asked as he was looking at Haruhi, who's arm with the IV was exposed to her shoulder where her white shirt laid partially taken off.

"No," she replied as she tugged her green blanket up her side to cover up what her partially taken off shirt was not.

"Or I could get another blanket and you take off your shirt fully?" Tamaki suggested stopping Haruhi from tugging on the blanket and giving him a glare. "What?...Oh, you're thinking about that. I promise to try not to do anything that you don't want."

"Okay, you can," Haruhi said after her glare had softened.

Tamaki gave her a big joyous smile before leaving and then when he returned with another blanket, he helped her out of her shirt leaving her in the bra she had on. Quickly, he covered her up with the second blanket and pulled back from her. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," she said. "So what should we talk about for next fifty minutes?"

For a moment, Tamaki thought about it, but launched a conversation about what they were doing in their classes. Twenty five minutes into their conversation, Tamaki noticed that tears was streaming out of the eyes. However, nothing in their conversation currently told him why she was crying and when he had talked to Ranka, he didn't have any clue why she would be crying without knowing it. "What are you thinking about?" Tamaki asked once he had a chance.

"Hmm...my mother. Why?" Haruhi asked confused by why he would ask such a thing until he framed her face with his hands and brushed away the tears she didn't know about with his thumbs. "Oh...."

"I don't like it when I see you crying without knowing it," said Tamaki as he tried to control his desire to bring her closer to his body and comfort her. "When I see you cry, I can't help, but want to comfort you in my arms."

Trusting the honesty in his eyes, she leaned against him laying her head against his chest with one ear over his heart. "You can now, Tamaki," she said softly before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I rub your back?" said Tamaki as one hand hovered over the edge of her blanket.

"I don't care," she said, closing her eyes, "as long as you don't give anyone wrong ideals."

With her words, she unlocked the desire he was holding back, and he allowed his hand to dart under the blanket before gently rubbing her back. For the rest of the time that had to wait for the medicine to be finished given, Tamaki rubbed her back and occasionally her stomach. When the private doctor disconnected her from the IV, Tamaki quickly wrapped her arm and carried her up to her guest room.

Laying her down on the bed, he covered her up before lying down on the bed next to her and started to play with her short hair. "I'm going to clean your face once you are asleep and when you wake up, we can find some way to wash your hair only before we go to dinner," said Tamaki still playing with her hair.

"Hmm...oh yeah," she said before fully drifting off to sleep.

Tamaki smiled once seeing her asleep before rising from the bed and grabbing a wet washcloth to gently clean her face in a way not to wake her up. Once finished, he placed the light purple bunny in her arms before giving her a kiss and leaving to do his school work.

* * *

Haruhi was enjoying watching videos on Tamaki's computer while he was combing her hair out. As soon as she had awoken, he immediately had her put on her pajama shirt before leading her into the bathroom and having her lean over his western style tub while he washed her hair. Now, that he finished combing her hair, he pulled her away from his computer and paused the video she was watching before scooping her up bridal style. Surprised, she stayed tensed in his arms until he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead causing her to relax and bury her head into his chest.

He carried her away to her room and helped her pick out clothes for dinner, having told her that dinner was going to be at a fancy restaurant with their friends, Kassonova, and Renge. When she was dressed in her clothes for the night, an outfit somewhat similar to the one the host club saw her in when they had first visited her at her house, Tamaki pulled her into a gentle hug before exclaiming how cute she was. After his exclamations, he took her back to where his computer was at and then re-comb her hair while she watched the rest of the video.

Then it was time for them to go out for dinner and once in the limo, Tamaki fidget with his hands until he looked up at Haruhi. "Um...I want to talk to you about somethings," Tamaki started, "and I am sure we are going to have to talk to our dads about some of this."

"Okay, spill then," said Haruhi as she turned her head to be able to see Tamaki within the area that she could see.

"Could you please be a little more open about what you expect of me, ma amour?"

"I could try to, but I don't think I can promise anything."

"Then tell me when not to do things," said Tamaki before giving her a short kiss on the lips.

Haruhi surprised by the kiss soon began kissing back before allowing his pleading tongue to enter her mouth. Moments later, she pushed his tongue out and slipped her tongue into his mouth making him wrap his arms around her pulling her closer while she wrapped one arm around his neck and allowed her hand to lay on top of his head. Pulling herself up, she reduced the distance he had to leaned down, but he placed one of his hands in a helpful spot to keep her from sliding away from him. When the kiss ended, she laid her head on his chest. "Did that help?" Haruhi asked before turning on to her back so she could see his facial expressions.

Immediately, he cradled her head in his arms and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Yes. Without words would be best for everyone around us. We can't have our friends worrying about us," said Tamaki.

"You're right about that," said Haruhi as the limo stopped.

"We are here," said Tamaki, "but let me comb your hair so it isn't so obvious of what we were doing."

She nodded in affirmation and allowed him to comb her hair before they exited the limo.

* * *

A table in the back was abuzz when the host club plus Kassonova and Renge, that were all sitting at that table, saw Haruhi and Tamaki enter the restaurant. "Fujioka-san does look cute in that outfit," said Kassonova.

"She really does look like a girl," said Renge eying the couple that was waiting for a waiter or waitress to show them to their friends' table.

"You should've seen her when she first step into the third music room," said Kaoru. "Hikaru, do you notice her hair?"

"It is more nicely kept. Usually she doesn't worry about it being such after school," said Hikaru.

"What did Fujioka-san look like?" Kassonova asked.

"Her hair was not at all comb and since she couldn't afford the uniform, she was wearing a white collared shirt, un-tucked, under a brown sweater with black pants," said Hikaru.

"That was how she fooled all of us except for Kyoya," said Kaoru. "Actually, one time when we were with her at her apartment, I saw how she actually picks out her clothes."

"How does she pick out her clothes?"

"Proximity. Whatever is closes she chooses it and puts it on," said Kaoru.

"Her dad does like to see her dressing a girl, but Haruhi is more of a tomboy. Remember Kaoru that one time we took her out shopping before that freak accident? She only would buy capris and shirts even though we were offering to pay for the more expensive dresses and such," said Hikaru.

"I do," said Kaoru as he saw Tamaki and Haruhi were starting to be lead towards them. "We should stop talking about her. I don't know how she'll take it if she finds out."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to talk about other things, but once Haruhi and Tamaki came up to the table and sat down, they grew silent. "Tamaki, Haruhi, we're glad you two can finally make," greeted Kyoya.

"When will there be cake?" Honey cheerfully asked after the two had acknowledged the greeting.

"After dinner, Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"You look quite nice, Haruhi," complimented Renge.

"It's nothing. At least, it is covering my arms," said Haruhi.

"Long sleeves would be preferred considering everything," said Kyoya. "Has anything changed regarding your vision?"

"No. I still see shadows to the edges," said Haruhi.

"So where does the shadows end?" Hikaru asked from across the table with Hikaru on his left and Kyoya on his right.

Haruhi looked directly at him for a moment before closing her eyes. "I can see a little bit of the two on either side of you," she said before opening her eyes.

"Isn't it wider than what you could see last Monday?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm...now that you said that, I think you are right."

"It is probably getting better, but at such a slow rate that you probably will not notice it. However, I think you will probably notice when all the shadow are gone," Kyoya said before a waiter came up to them and to took their orders.

* * *

As they were done talking with friends after dinner, Tamaki took Haruhi back to her apartment and Tamaki help her unpack her stuff. Once that was done, he had left her to get dress for bed while he would pull out her futon and the extra futon that he had used the last time he stayed over with her. When she was done getting dressed, the two of them unrolled the futons out putting both close enough so that when both of them were in them that they could reach out and hold the other's hand in between the two. As soon as they finished unrolling the two, Haruhi leaned against Tamaki. "Could you hold me, Tamaki?"

Tamaki grinned widely upon hearing her only say his name before doing as she requested. Once she was in his lap with one of his arms supporting her head and the other under her back, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Is this okay for you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned towards his warmth.

Tamaki watched her as she fell into a light state of sleep before gently putting her into her futon, which made her make a sound of protest of him no longer holding her. "Once I get in, I'll hold your hand. I'm going to turn off the lights and do you want me to turn on your alarm?" Tamaki asked and once he saw her nod yes, he covered her up before doing what he told her.

Once he returned to be beside her side, he got into his futon and took her hand. Then he draped her green blanket between them before he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

It had been three days since the dinner on Monday and Tamaki was doing his school work occasionally looking up to see how Haruhi was doing with Renge, Kassonova, and three of her regulars. Of the ten people, besides Renge and Kassonova, that knew Haruhi was a girl, the three regulars currently with her were the only ones who could stand to see someone have an IV in their arm. Watching them, Tamaki smiled seeing that Haruhi was doing well at trying to stay awake like he asked (actually he blackmailed her saying that he would tell everyone that she had called him after 1:00 A.M. on Wednesday because she had a nightmare).

As it was getting nearer to when the last of the medicine had entered her body, he looked up and noticed how tired she was. Debating whether or not to go to her and do something to keep her awake (likely annoy her), he made his decision when he saw her yawn. He got up and walked over to them causing everyone except for Haruhi to look at him. Walking in front of her, Tamaki leaned down and placed his forehead against Haruhi's. "Que voulez-vous?" She asked, slowly in French. (**Translation: What do you want?**)

"Afin de vous ennuyer," he said in French. (**Translation: To annoy you. **))

"You being here in front of me is annoying and you don't need to annoy me any more," said Haruhi switching to Japanese for the more complex sentence.

"But I can do something not annoying, if you let me," said Tamaki in Japanese as the three regulars of Haruhi's squealed at seeing Tamaki being a romantic towards Haruhi.

"What are you proposing?" She asked, slightly resigned.

"Je t'aime," said Tamaki in French for the millionth time to her before putting his lips against hers.

She obliged to his kiss and kissed back, never hearing the others making sounds of approval. Once the world around her was far from her mind, she licked his lips begging him to let her tongue in, but he pulled back in surprised. When he saw her pouting face, he returned his lips to her and licked her lips trying to apologize for pulling away. Accepting the apology, she licked his lips back causing him to part his and allow her to have full control of the kiss. Wrapped up in what they were doing, neither noticed that Tamaki's private doctor was standing waiting for them to pull apart until he made a loud coughing like noise. Pulling apart, both blushed out of surprise that they went that far with a kiss. "Master Tamaki, you will need to be more reserved next time," said the doctor before disconnecting the IV.

"Ah, yeah," said Tamaki as he turned to Haruhi. "It was worth it since I was able to keep you awake."

As Haruhi was about to answer, she let out a yawn and her three regulars bid them good bye wishing her good dreams. Tamaki wrapped her arm while Kassonova and Renge tried to keep her entertained after the three girls had left, but as soon as Tamaki had finished wrapping her arm, she had fallen asleep. Sighing, Tamaki scooped her up into his arms bridal style and began to walk out of the room, but turned around to look at Kassonova and Renge.

"Will you two help me get her to bed? I probably shouldn't have allowed that kiss to draw out as long as it did. Usually she's able to stay awake until I get her to bed," said Tamaki, softly.

"I would love to," said Renge. "After all, you two are a cute couple."

"You think so?"

"Yes, it makes me want to eat three more bowls of rice," said Renge.

"She really does seem to like you," said Kassonova.

"It took both of us to figure it out," said Tamaki before walking out of the room with Renge and Kassonova following him.

* * *

Tamaki was waiting for the twins and Haruhi, but he was starting worrying when they didn't show up at their usual time. As he was about to go looking for the friendly first year trio, Hikaru opened the door of the music room and rushed in. When Tamaki and everyone saw him, they were surprised by how out of breath the elder twin was and were curious why he was not with Kaoru or Haruhi. "Tono, please don't blame us," pleaded Hikaru.

"Blame you for what?" Tamaki asked.

"While we were walking up to here, we were climbing the stairs when Haruhi missed one of the steps and fell the stairs. We tried to catch her, but we couldn't," said Hikaru as he began to cry. "Kaoru is with her in the infirmary trying to see if he can get her to wake up."

For a moment, Tamaki was frozen, but then he went up to Hikaru and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hikaru, did she do something that seemed odd before she missed that step?" Tamaki asked causing Hikaru look up at him with a look of realization.

"Yes," said Hikaru. "She looked like she was going to rub her forehead, but why...oh, she was feeling pain."

"Probably the case," said Tamaki releasing Hikaru's shoulders. "I going to see if I can be of help, Kyoya."

"I'll call her father and tell him what is going on. I will tell him that we will call him if he is needed," said Kyoya before Tamaki walked out.

* * *

After Kaoru had left, Tamaki had brought Haruhi in to his arms after gaining the permission of the nurse in the infirmary and was currently rubbing her forehead. When she stirred slightly, he looked at her with hopeful eyes that she would her own eyes, but was instead blessed with her gripping his jacket _hard_. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Pain," she muttered.

"Do you have the pain medicine in your bag?"

"Yes," she said as Tamaki laid her down and forced her to drop the grip on his jacket.

Tamaki then left her side and returned with a pill and some water a few minutes later. Helping her sit up, Tamaki placed the pill in her mouth before placing the glass of water he had to her lips. Once she had finished with the water, he laid down on the bed and held her in his arms. Then Tamaki began to rub her forehead again and began hoping that the pain medicine will take effect as soon as possible. Then the nurse came and told him that the doctor wanted to a CT of her head at the hospital. Nodding, he lifted up Haruhi and carried her to his limo before

* * *

Tamaki was rubbing Haruhi's back as she continued to lay her head against his chest, which she had done since she had gotten dressed in what the hospital gave her. Currently, they were waiting for the doctor to come and take her to get a CT of her head. As they waited, a nurse came in and hooked up the IV for her daily dose of pain medicine. Before leaving them, the nurse told them that it wouldn't be much longer and that the doctor had given the okay for Tamaki to carry her there.

When the doctor and another nurse came in, Tamaki knew it was time for the CT, but tried not to tell Haruhi it was. After the nurse injected some medicine to make Haruhi sleepy, the doctor asked him to pick up and follow him while the nurse held the IV bag. As soon as the CT was done, Tamaki, with the help of the nurse, carried Haruhi back to her room. Then it was back to waiting: waiting for Haruhi, who was sleeping due to the medicine they had given her, to wake up; waiting for the doctor.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi softly after ten minutes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked back in response.

"Better."

"Will you open your eyes for me?" Tamaki begged. She complied opening her eyes for a moment before closing them quickly. "What's the matter?"

"Hurts."

"I'm assuming to have your eyes opened," said Tamaki before receiving a nod from her. "Would you like it if you have to stay the night here that I stay with you?"

"Yes."

"Once I find out if you are staying here, I will ask my dad about staying," said Tamaki before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma amour."

* * *

The sound of a piano playing a beautiful melodic melody washed over Haruhi calming her as she tried to get to sleep. Laying on the couch, she thought about what the doctors told her. They had decided to let her go home with Tamaki, but wanted her to come back tomorrow afternoon if she couldn't open her eyes due to pain and if there was no pain, to call them and tell them how she is doing. Never noticing that the piano had stopped playing, Haruhi was surprised when Tamaki came and gave her a gentle hug. "Haruhi, we should get to bed, " said Tamaki before placing his face into her hair. "Your dad is coming over for breakfast and I really wouldn't want to make him anger by still sleeping when he arrives."

"You have a point," said Haruhi as she wrapped her arms around Tamaki. "Hopefully, he remembers to bring my clothes."

"I'm going to call him in the morning to make sure," said Tamaki as he placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her back before lifting her up.

"Thank you."

"I'll do anything for you, ma amour," said Tamaki before he began to walk out of the room. "Let's get to bed then."

Haruhi nodded and allowed him to take her up to the guest room that was next to his. She didn't really care that she would be sleeping in bagging pants and shirt that Tamaki had loaned her because they didn't realize that she would be staying with him.

* * *

When Tamaki entered Haruhi's room the next morning, he didn't have to put too much effort to wake her up, but was surprised to see her open her eyes and kept them open. Seeing her eyes open, Tamaki couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a bone crushing hug, but she didn't struggle. Instead, she returned the hug and he immediately pulled back from her to look at her. "How are you?" He asked.

"Much better," she said.

"That's good," he said before pulling her up into a sitting position. "Would you, my one and only princess, like to hear me play more piano pieces for you?"

"Do you really have to call me that?" She deadpanned before continuing. "It was quite nice last night to hear your playing."

"I'm glad you like it, ma amour," said Tamaki ignoring her question. "Let's go so I have time to play the whole piece for you."

* * *

"Play it again," she requested.

Tamaki had finished playing as soon as she requested it and he had looked at her to see the doorway that lied some distance away to find her father. Deciding not to tell her that he was here and make him come to them, he focused on what he had been asked. "Why don't I show you how to play?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't think that would be easy...," she said trailing off.

"I'll prove that wrong," said Tamaki as he lifted her up causing her to squeak in surprise before putting her between his legs. Then he whispered into her ear, "Relax and watch."

Tamaki took Haruhi's hands and placed them on the keys positioning each finger in the proper place. Done with positioning her fingers, he placed his hands over her hands and began to play. It was like normal except for it being slower and his hands were pressing gently against Haruhi's fingers, which were playing the keys.

In the middle of the simple song, he glanced to Ranka-san and saw he was starting to come over to them. Giving him a smile, Tamaki turned his attention back towards helping Haruhi, but when she stiffened slightly, he stopped and leaned down to place his chin on her shoulder, the shoulder facing away from the door. "What's the matter, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"What is moving on the other side of me?" She asked with a guess in her mind.

Tamaki smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, causing her to close her eyes. When she was about to open her eyes, she felt the piano tilt back to fall to the ground and another weight upon her. Once the bench finished its descent and she was laying on Tamaki, she tried to squirm away from his grasp, but realized that he wasn't the only one who had their arms around her. She had finally gotten her answer.

"Dad, let go," she said rather forcibly before opening her eyes and giving Tamaki a glare as well as one directed at her father. "You, too, senpai."

"I don't think you will find it easy to get up on your own," said Tamaki as her father let go and pouted.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as you release me soon," Haruhi said with closed eyes not noticing that Tamaki had brought her into his arms and was rising to his feet.

Tamaki smiled and nuzzled her hair at the displeasure of her father before gently kneeling down making sure Haruhi's feet were touching the ground. However, minutes past by and Haruhi had yet to stand, but Tamaki noticed that she was leaning towards him. "You can stand up. I'm holding you near the ground," whispered Tamaki into her ear before pulling back and continuing in his normal indoor voice, "or would you like me to stand you up?"

"Yes, after this," said Haruhi before leaning up to lay a kiss on Tamaki's lips.

Once Tamaki realized what she was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and supported her whole body so that she could kiss. When their lips met, Ranka rolled his eyes, but no one saw that because Haruhi and Tamaki quickly deepened the kiss into a French one. After two minutes, they pulled apart and Tamaki stood Haruhi up on her feet before going over to the piano bench and sitting it up. "We should go eat breakfast," said Tamaki after sitting up the piano bench.

"Dad, you did bring me my clothes?" Haruhi asked pointedly.

"I did and one of the maids took them to your room," said Ranka before being caught off guard by Haruhi hugging him before she left the room. "What was that?"

"That I have not a clue, but she has never initiated a kiss before," said Tamaki quite stunned by what he had seen, "but since it seems that her vision is fully back, maybe that's what up."

* * *

Breakfast went by without incident, but afterwords, Tamaki's dad show up wishing to talk to Ranka and take them all out to eat for lunch. While the two fathers were talking, Tamaki had called the doctors and told them how she was doing. When they heard that her sight was fully back, they wanted her to come and have the rest of the IV line taken out. Overhearing it, Haruhi shivered remembering how painful it was to have to put in when they did, but once Tamaki got off the phone, he pulled her into a hug. "Remember they told you that it would hurt less when they take it out," he whispered into her ear. "What do you want to do until lunch?"

"Can you show me around?"

"My pleasure, ma amour."

* * *

"What do you think of this restaurant, Haruhi-san?" Yuzuru, Tamaki's dad, asked.

Taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts before speaking, she responded, "It is very nice."

They were at a very decent restaurant that wasn't too expensive (Haruhi knew that if her dad stopped buying those expensive clothes that she would never wear and saved some more money that they could possible afford to eat here). When they had sat down, Tamaki sat next to her while her father sat across from her next to Yuzuru, who had asked her to call him by that name. After ordering their drinks and food, they had settled into an easy conversation. At one point, Haruhi had asked her dad if Tamaki could stay with them which he said yes to begrudgingly.

Before their food arrived, a new topic entered the conversation and caused for some very embarrassing moments for both Haruhi and Tamaki. "So, you two are in a relationship?" Yuzuru asked opening up the topic.

"Yes, father," said Tamaki as he held Haruhi's hand under the table, stroking it with his thumb.

"Ranka-san and I had a lengthy discussion about that and there are some rules that we decided that you should follow for allow you stay over at the other's place," said Yuzuru.

"What might those be?" Tamaki asked giving Haruhi's hand a squeeze instead of stroking it.

"If you want to sleep together in the same bed, you must have a sheet and your clothes separating you from the other. No closed doors. No sleeping together in the same bed when you are completely alone," said Yuzuru before letting Ranka picking up.

"Both us must be notified forty-eight hours ahead if you are going out alone on a date or staying at the other's house. No public displays of affection outside of either of your houses. Hmm....am I forgetting anything, Yuzuru-san?"

"I think that is it. Ah...if either of you don't notify us before any date that you are alone, you will have to have a chaperone and it can be your friends that chaperone you two. As for holding hands, you can do it, but be very discrete about it in public like now," said Yuzuru with a playful smirk on his face.

"D-d-dad! Why do we have to go about this so old-fashioned?!" Tamaki whined letting go of Haruhi's hand and expressing himself with his hands.

"Tamaki," said Yuzuru turning serious causing Tamaki to also settle down and be serious. "Although I do trust that you two will not do what I did or Ranka-san did, your grandmother, Tamaki, does not and these rules are there to guarantee that you will not commit the same mistakes. Should we scare them now, Ranka-san, before they eat or after?"

"Scare them now," said Ranka causing Haruhi to slump in her chair until Tamaki took her hand again under the table and began to stroke it.

"We will not get too graphic with this discussion, but if you do go against the rules, _we_ will get more graphic about your origins," said Yuzuru as his playful smirk returned causing both Haruhi and Tamaki to gulp quite audibly. "One night after finding the perfect woman (not some cheating girl called my wife), we went to bed together. It started out with kissing, then somehow, caught up in the moment, we were both lying in bed without our outer clothes. Soon the underclothes came off before...."

"**DAD!!!!"** Tamaki yelled (he didn't attract attention for they were in a private dinning room) cutting off Yuzuru.

"That was where I was going to stop at," said Yuzuru. "Ranka-san, would you like to add anything?"

"Of course, Yuzuru-san," said Ranka before a smile came to his face. "It was similar with me, but not the cheating part. However, it wasn't an ah-heck-let's-cause-some-commotion-kind-of thing, but we didn't get too caught up in the moment...Looks like the food is final here."

"You're right," said Yuzuru as he glanced at the waiter and waitress that were coming to their table.

Once the waiter and waitress left, Yuzuru spoke the traditional greeting before they began to eat leaving all conversation about the past behind, which Haruhi and Tamaki were extremely grateful for. When they ended their meal, Haruhi and Tamaki stood up and told the two fathers that they were going back to the Sou Mansion #2 and wait for their friends to show up before going out with them for dinner. Both men gave their approval before the two were allowed to leave.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to arrive and found Haruhi sleeping in an also sleeping Tamaki's arms. Smiling with two equally devilish grins, the two twins pulled out a black marker each and went over to the two lovebirds and drew on their faces. Done, the twins snapped a picture (the last such devious picture, but they didn't know that now) and went to sit on some chairs to wait for the rest of the group or the lovebirds to wake up.

* * *

When each of the host club members entered the room, they all (including Mori and Honey) couldn't help but chuckled lightly to themselves at the sight of Haruhi and Tamaki together with scribbles all over their face. Once everyone was there and the two still hadn't waken up, the twins smirked devilishly before sneaking out and returning with a bucket of mud. As they were about to grab some of the mud, Tamaki happened to stir stopping them at that moment causing both to stop. "Oh, everyone's here," he said after opening his eyes before shaking Haruhi gently, not noticing the scribbles on her face.

"Hmm...Tamaki," she said upon opening her eyes, but then noticed what was on his face. "You need to look at yourself in the mirror."

It was her comment that caused him to look at her face and see the scribbles that were on her face. "You do too," he said right back at her before glancing at the twins, who were trying to hide the bucket of mud.

"Oopsies...," the twins started before running off, not crazy about sticking around for Tamaki's wrath.

From behind glasses, Kyoya rolled his eyes and got up, but when he noticed that Haruhi"s eyes had darted to looked at him, a true smile came to his face. "Your vision is fully back, isn't it?" The shadow king merely asked.

"Yes."

"That is good," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up. "I'll take care of those two and you two can wash your faces."

After Kyoya had left to go show his wrath to the twins, Haruhi got out of Tamaki's arms and then Tamaki sat up. The two upperclassmen gestured for them to leave and to not to worry about leaving them alone. Tamaki nodded at the gesture and lead Haruhi away to get both of their faces washed.

* * *

"What are we going to do with our friends?"

Tamaki chuckled lightly causing Haruhi to lift her head off his shoulder. The two were riding in his limo to her apartment and once Tamaki had stopped chuckling, she laid her head back on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. "They are our friends, but I think Hikaru and Kaoru will cause the most trouble," said Tamaki.

"They didn't have to laugh at the rules," muttered Haruhi causing Tamaki to chuckle lightly again, but this time, it was lighter, not enough to make Haruhi lift her head again.

"They made up to you by having you choose were we were all going to eat at tomorrow for dinner."

"Really I don't know of anywhere that I want to go to."

"We have all day tomorrow for you to decide. Maybe we should get up early so we can go to the hospital soon so we don't have to worry about it later," said Tamaki as the car stopped. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No way," she said as she lifted her head from his shoulder, "but getting up early sounds good."

"Then I will do as you command," said Tamaki before sliding out of the car and holding the door open for her.

"Good," she said before sliding out and then walking up the steps.

"Hey, wait up! I have your keys." Tamaki yelled at her before turning to his driver. "I'll call you half an hour ahead of time," said Tamaki before rushing up the stairs.

When he reached the place where she was waiting for him, he gave her keys to her and she unlocked the door. Both walked in and took off their shoes before sitting down and turning on the TV. At the night grew older, Tamaki and Haruhi went from having a gap between them to Tamaki having his arm around Haruhi to Haruhi resting her head on his shoulder. By the time the clock signaled it was 9:30, Haruhi was drifting into sleep, and Tamaki decided it was time for them to get ready for bed.

First he shook her awake and telling her to get ready for bed. As she padded off to get her clothes and head to the bathroom to get dressed, he wrote a note to Ranka-san, just in case that he didn't remember where they were going in the morning. Placing the note in plain sight, he went to pull out the futons for both him and Haruhi and took them to her room. After he finished rolling them out, Haruhi entered fully dressed in pajamas, and he immediately pulled her into his arms and began to rub her back, lulling her into a light sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and laid her down on her futon before whispering into her ear that he was getting dressed himself.

When he returned dressed in his pajamas, he kissed her on the forehead before whispering those French words that always made her show she was indeed a girl no mater how she looks. Then he laid down and whispered good night to her.

* * *

Haruhi buried her head against Tamaki's chest as he held her while the doctor was gently trying to take out the rest of the IV-line. As the sensation of pain crawled up her arm, she tried to jerked away, but Tamaki was fast enough and stopped her arm. He looked down at her and upon seeing her scared, he wrapped one arm around her and began to pet her hair. She finally relaxed a little more against him causing him to smile, but then she saw a nurse with a huge needle and she tensed up again. Tamaki sighed before giving her a kiss on the forehead, calming her. "You need to have two stitches," said the doctor. "You'll feel a prick and that will be all you feel."

"Okay," Haruhi muttered into Tamaki's chest and then, with her free arm, wrapped it more tightly around Tamaki's body.

Tamaki smiled and nodded to the doctor that she was ready. Accepting the nod, the doctor continued on, and when she felt the prick, she clung more to Tamaki. Then when the doctor finished and was putting bandages on her arm, she didn't let go and Tamaki realized that she had fallen asleep. "She looks quite tired. Did she get a good night of sleep?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said as he petted her hair.

"Might as well look at her head to make sure everything is healing properly," said the doctor before kneeling down and gently placed a finger on a small, light pink line.

As the doctor examined her, Tamaki watched and kept a firm hold on her. Once the doctor was finished, he told Tamaki that she didn't need to be seen again because he had put in absorbable stitches. Before leaving them, the doctor gave Tamaki some paperwork and after the doctor left, Tamaki called his driver to pick them up at the door. He carried Haruhi into the limo and told his driver to take them to her house.

* * *

When Ranka opened the door to let in his daughter and her now-boyfriend, he was quite surprised to see that Tamaki was carrying her in somewhat of a bridal-style. The differences were her having her face fully against his chest and an arm wrapped around his body making it for him to hold her mostly in one arm, but he was able to deal with the current situation. "Um...Ranka-san, I don't think I can hold her like this any longer," Tamaki spoke pulling Ranka from his stunned state of mind as he shifted his weight and the girl in his arms.

Realizing that the boy was getting tired of holding her, Ranka moved out of the door way and allowed the boy to step inside. He watched Tamaki remove his shoes before he knelt on the rug and took off the still sleeping Haruhi's shoes. Seeing how gentle the boy was with his daughter made Ranka almost forget the nickname he called the boy, but then he remembered probably needed to help the boy. "Do you need help with her?"

"She is not letting go of me and I don't think she will let go if you try," said Tamaki as Ranka came over him and try to pull Haruhi away from Tamaki with little success.

Understanding that his daughter did not want to let go, Ranka sighed and helped Tamaki to a spot to sit at the low table. Once Tamaki was seated, the two of them was able to get Haruhi to lay against Tamaki's side, giving the host club's king's arms a much needed rest, and Ranka had brought out her green blanket and draped it over her. The two talked quietly (not wanting to wake the sleeping girl) and for once, got along with each other once Tamaki realized, and stated such realization, of why Ranka was so desperate to keep Haruhi to himself and away from any would-be suitors.

When she started to stir, the two stopped talking to look at her and waited to see if she would wake up. She yawned, letting go of Tamaki to pull her blanket around her more, but Ranka wrapped his arms around her, effectively pulling her away from Tamaki. "_Dad_,"she said turning her to glare at her dad.

"Why doesn't my daughter accept any of my love?" Ranka whined never noticing that Tamaki had leaned over and kissed Haruhi until she relaxed in his grasp. "Wha....Kyaaaa!!!" Ranka yelped once he saw Tamaki was pulling away after kissing Haruhi.

"You're annoying, Dad," she said as she wiggled out of his grasp and got up. "So annoying that I really don't feel like helping you cook lunch." Then she walked off to her room and came back without her blanket. "Senpai, will you walk with me at the park nearby?"

"What ever you want, ma amoura," said Tamaki after standing up and offering her his hand, which she accepted.

"We will back for lunch," she said as Tamaki lead her out.

"B-b-but Haruhi~," Ranka called after them before the door closed behind them.

"Did you really need to that? Especially to your dad," Tamaki asked.

"It's for his own good, Tamaki," said Haruhi as she started off to go towards the steps.

"Why do you still call me senpai?" Tamaki whined as he followed Haruhi.

"You're number two in your class, you should be able to figure that out," she said in a monotone as she continued to walk away from him.

* * *

When Tamaki and Haruhi had come back from their walk, Ranka had the food on the table and was already eating. Both sat down on the side opposite of him and picked up their chopsticks before beginning to eat. As they continued to eat, Ranka gazed at them scrutinizingly while he continued to eat. Seeing his gaze, Haruhi nudged Tamaki, who looked towards her to see that she was offering him a piece of food that he took with his mouth. Once he swallowed the piece of food, he picked up a piece of food from his plate and offered it to her in a return of the gesture. She took it and ate it. Now Ranka started to fume. "Will you two stop it!"

"Will you stop being annoying?"

"What? Does my daughter not love me any more?"

"Haruhi, don't cha think it's time to stop?" Tamaki said somewhat worriedly.

She let out a sigh and leaned against him. "What is worrying you?" Ranka asked in a softer voice.

"Nothing in particular," she said.

"Are you concern about choosing a place you want us to take you to eat at tonight?" Tamaki asked as he looked down at her.

"A place to eat at? I will tell you something if you come over here," said Ranka ignoring Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed and gave in to her father. Getting up, she walked to the other side, plopping down next to her father rather unceremoniously before he began to whisper something into her ear. Listening to it, Haruhi couldn't believe she had forgotten about the place he was telling her about which she had only been to when she was three. Mid-way through his description, he whispered one embarrassing thing causing her to blush and pull away from him before quickly going back to Tamaki. "I don't need anything more. I've decided, dad," said Haruhi nibbling on the last piece of her lunch.

"So are you going there?" Ranka asked with a glint in his eyes that only Tamaki saw.

"Yes," she said between bites.

For the rest of the lunch, the three finished it in quite and once they did, Haruhi and Tamaki went to her room to watch videos on her laptop while Ranka made a call that would later be found out by the host club at their dinner.

* * *

Haruhi was enjoying Tamaki rubbing her arm that had the stitches in it, and just the motions were lulling her into a light sleep. Not caring about the host club watching her, she leaned against Tamaki, allowing the light sleep to over take her as they continued to drive to where she told their driver to go. When the car came to a stop, Tamaki gently shook her fully awake again and they proceeded to get out. "You said you were last here when you were three?" Hikaru asked.

"That's what my dad told me," she said as she got her first good look at the place. "At least, it does look familiar to me."

"Why did he tell you about this place?" Tamaki asked as he opened the door and held it open for everyone.

"He said I enjoyed it back then," said Haruhi as walked in, but was stunned when saw six people at table with seven empty chairs turned around and began waving at her.

"Why are those people waving at you?" Tamaki asked after entering the door with the rest of the host club behind him.

"I think I've seen them once or twice before," said Haruhi, pondering about the group waving at her.

"Hey, Haruhi-chan, it's been so long since we seen you," one of the four men at the table called out at her while still waving. "Hasn't it been more than ten years since the last time?"

"Oh...it's them," she muttered under her breath before calling back out to them. "Did my dad have anything to do with this?"

"Come on over here with your friends. We've been waiting for you and yes, your dad called us up," said the same man who spoke earlier.

"Who are they, Haru-chan?" Honey asked while the group started to walk towards the table.

"They are right about not seeing them for ten years," said Haruhi as she took hold of Tamaki's hand and squeezed it before continuing. "They were my mother's co-workers."

"Oh, but why would your dad call them?" Honey asked.

"I really don't know," said Haruhi before sitting down next to the man that had spoken before addressing him. "I can't remember your name or the others' names."

The man leaned over to her and hugged her, surprising her. "I bet you get this a lot, but you do look exactly like your mother," he said before letting go and looking around the table to see everyone seated. "Since everyone is seated, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Shigeru Yamamoto."

"I'm Yuudai Suzuki," said the man to the right of Shigeru.

"I'm Ayano Inoue," said the woman to the right of Yuudai.

"I'm Hina Yamamoto," said the woman right of Ayano as she glared at Shigeru.

"I'm Daichi Wantanbe," said the man to the right of Hina.

"I'm Akira Tanaka," said the man on the right of Daichi.

After they introduced themselves, the host club members introduced themselves except for Haruhi, who had taken to holding Tamaki's hand under the table. Following their introductions, they ordered their food and drinks before Shigeru and the rest of them began talking. In the conversation, Shigeru let it slipped that Hina was his wife and all six of them all expressed, towards Haruhi, their longing to see their favorite friend and lawyer, even though it had been ten years. Before the food arrived, they slipped into a conversation of how they had begged Kotoko to bring her family along to one of their gatherings and how it was this restaurant that they finally got her to give into to their pestering. When their food arrived, the conversation didn't stop, but kept going because the host club were telling their own stories (some of which caused Haruhi to roll her eyes).

At the end of the meal, their two groups said good by, but Shigeru and Yuudai came up to Haruhi and took her to the side. "Your mother made us promise to keep an eye on your dad to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid, but he hadn't. She did give us something for us to give to you for when you found some guy to be with," said Shigeru as he placed a necklace into Haruhi's hands before whispering into her ear. "I never expected that the first case I would send her to do that she would find your dad and later give us a shock of our lives."

"You do know that your parents were not official planning on getting married so quickly," said Yuudai causing Haruhi to blush. "Now go off with your friends! If you need help chasing that dream of yours, we are more than willing to answer your question, but you have to speak up."

Haruhi nodded before going to Tamaki's limo and sat next Tamaki. As the limo started to drive to her house to get her things (she was mad at her father and thought it was only fair for her stay at Tamaki's to get back him with Yuzuru knowing this), she opened the locket to find a little folded up note. Unfolding it with Tamaki watching, she read it and then threw herself at Tamaki, burying her face into his chest before she began to silently cry. Tamaki surprised by the wetness on his shirt looked over to the note and read it.

_To my dear daughter, _

_As I write this, I know for sure that I will never be able to help you when some boy comes by and makes you confused, which your dad did for me. For that, let it happen, but there's something else I must tell you. If you cannot cry for me before anyone, please cry when you must or cry before the boy that confuses you. Shigeru-san and Yuudai-san are coming by and I will tell them to watch over your dad for me so you don't have to so much. I will miss you as much as you will miss me. Love, Mom._

Tamaki smiled and began to rub Haruhi's back in an effort to soothe her, knowing why there was wetness on his shirt. At least, Tamaki thought, maybe now he wouldn't be seeing Haruhi crying when she didn't know she was.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, the Ouran High School Host Club was having a normal day until a question was asked. "Haruhi-kun," one of her regulars started, "why do you sometimes call Tamaki-san senpai while other times you call him just by his name?"

Haruhi looked at the one who asked and began to think about it. Out of her options, explaining it or showing it, she didn't have a clue which one she should do, and the choice was much more harder because she was trying to avoid having to take a nap during the day. (Her body was still use to having medicine telling her to take a nap in the middle of the day and so her sleeping schedule was still off.) "I will show you," she said before turning around to look in Tamaki's direction. "Tamaki-senpai, will you come over here for a minute?"

"What is it?" Tamaki asked as soon as he was standing next to her.

She rose to her feet and leaned upward on her toes to be able to whisper into his ear. "Please kiss me, but stop when I do," she whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your efforts of not taking a nap during the day," whispered Tamaki back.

"I'm fine with it now. Beside that's what the weekend is for," whispered Haruhi before pulling away, no longer standing on tipi-toes. "Tamaki, you can do it now."

Tamaki smiled upon hearing his name alone, knowing now that she was serious about displaying their affections in front of everyone. Stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly off the ground before placing his lips on hers. He didn't hear the girls around him squeal in delight as he careful kissed Haruhi with gentleness and tenderness. She was kissing him back, but then she had stopped, and he realized that she had fallen asleep during their kissing. "Tamaki-sama, is she okay?" One of her regulars asked him.

"She's just asleep. I was worried that this would happen," said Tamaki.

"Why?" Another girl asked.

"She is trying not to take a nap during the middle of the day. The medicine she is no longer had messed up her sleeping habits," said Tamaki before looking at the girls around him. "I wouldn't mind if you were entertained by me while I watch over her."

"It's no problem, Tamaki-sama," a few of the girls said.

Then Tamaki walked back over to his customers and told them the same thing, receiving the same response again. After laying the sleeping Haruhi on the couch, he went and found a blanket and pillow for her. When he returned, the girls around him held the blanket and pillow until he situated himself with Haruhi laying on top of a good portion of his body. The girl holding the pillow handed it to him and once he placed it under her head, he directed the other girls how to cover her with the blanket. As soon as they were done, Tamaki noticed the tears that were coming from her sleeping eyes. Gently, he brushed them away with his hand.

"Why is Haruhi-kun crying?" Someone asked.

"Don't tell her that I told you this, but she is probably dreaming of something related to her mother," Tamaki replied softly.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Good question, princess," said Tamaki before he started a conversation about what their past weekend was like.

* * *

Haruhi began to stir and when she realized that Tamaki was holding her, she turned over laying stomach to stomach against Tamaki, but because his height out stripped hers, her head was laying on his chest right over his heart. "Haruhi, did you have a nice nap?" Tamaki asked her.

"Yeah," she said before stretching in his arms.

Dropping his arms to his side, he allowed Haruhi to stand up before getting up himself and hugging her. "Were there any good dreams?" He asked placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't remember the dream I had, but I remember it was very happy."

"Let's go home," said Tamaki smiling as he realized that the tears earlier were joyful ones.

"I want to walk today."

"You, two, going home together?" Two voices asked from behind them in unision.

"Yes. Why do you ask you, two devils?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, we wanted to give you two something," the twins said again as they held out a black photo album.

"And Haruhi gets to keep it, tono," said Kaoru.

"Because it is more about her than it is you," said Hikaru with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi took the album and open it up the first page allowing Tamaki to see the picture displayed. It was of them. He was in her hospital bed sleeping with her and since she had her eyes covered with bandages, Tamaki knew when it was taken. "How did you do this?"

"Oh, we were sly about it, but hopeful the two of you will have something to laugh about in the future," said the twins back to talking together.

"This is a lot," said Haruhi as she looked at the two twins.

"We tried to get the most out of it," they said. "We couldn't ignore you guys being in such interesting postures."

"I don't want to walk home today," said Haruhi closing the album. "This album is more fun to look at."

"I will call my driver," said Tamaki as he followed Haruhi out of the Music Room Three.

"Don't you think they will be more mad at us tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Naw, it's a Saturday, so they should be able to cool off before we see them back on Monday," said Hikaru before high-fiving Kaoru. "Mission accomplish!"  
"Operation: Embarrass Tono and Our Toy is completed," they said together.

* * *

**And there is the end of Through Blindness. I will be posting a short epilogue that shows what the future is like and tell what else is in that photo album. Well, it's too late now for me to up load this on and get it edit. **


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Fifteen Years Later**

**AN: I do use a couple of Japanese pronouns. You may want to bring up the list on Wikipedia.  
**

* * *

With a headache nagging behind her eyes, she was lying in bed with a cold washcloth over her eyes. The headache hadn't happen for a long time, but she was told by the doctors that she would always have one every so often. All she could do was put a cold washcloth over her eyes and deal with the pain until it would go away. "How are you doing, ma amoura?" Her husband asked from the doorway of their room.

"Fine," she said as he came and sat down beside her.

"I'm having the chef cook lunch for us and called your dad to tell him we will probably be late," he said as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Tamaki,help me to the bathroom, NOW," she uttered before clamping her mouth shut trying to hold back what was threatening to come up from her stomach.

Tamaki, fully understanding the command, scooped up Haruhi and carried her to the bathroom, making it in time for her to throw up. As soon as she was done, he pulled her into his arms and allowed her to rest against his body. "How are doing now that your morning sickness decided to make its presence known?"

"At least, the headache is gone. Have you talked to your father recently?"

"Not yet, I haven't since we found out that you were pregnant," said Tamaki.

"Where is little Daiki?" Haruhi said asking about their one-and-half year old son.

"He is taking his nap," said Tamaki as he began to run his hands through her hair. "I wonder how Daiki will take it with having a little brother or sister around in about nine months."

"He will have to be able to take it," said Haruhi before opening her eyes. "Can you help me to the sink so I can get rid of the taste in mouth and clean up somewhat?"

"Sure, Haruhi," said Tamaki as he helped her stand up and walk over to the sink.

* * *

As she was getting ready to visit her dad, she glanced at the black photo album the twins had given her (both of which were married and with a kid a piece) and remember all the pictures in it. Some made her laugh because they were of her and Tamaki in some positions that only a husband and wife should really be in, but at that time it was not appropriate for them to be in such positions. "Mommy!" Daiki cried out bringing her away from her memories.

"Daiki, why didn't you wait for daddy?" Haruhi asked with a smile on her face as she put on the locket that Shigeru and Yuudai had given her all those years ago.

"Daddy said 'Go get mommy.'" Daiki said causing Haruhi to smile.

"Oh did he?" She asked as she picked up the little boy. "Why don't we go and meet up with daddy? Then we can go to grandpa's," she said referring to her father (Yuzuru was known to Daiki as Yuzu-papa).

"Grandpa's, Grandpa's," chanted the little boy.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of her no-longer cross dressing father. Why he stopped cross dressing was beyond her, but she did notice that he was spending more and more time with her mother's co-workers from back in the day. Maybe someday, Haruhi thought as she carried her son down to the entrance way, she would have to ask him about that.

* * *

"Haruhi," her father called in a sing-song voice once seeing her at the door with her husband and child in tow.

"Hello, dad. How are you doing?" Haruhi asked in greeting.

"Fine, but why were you late?"

"Headache," she said before leaning up to whisper into her dad's ear, "and morning sickness."

Utter surprise overtook his face and he couldn't believe what she said. "When did you learn?"

"Last week and you better not have been betting with Yuzuru again," said Haruhi remembering the hundred thousand yen that her dad had won from a bet with Yuzuru. (Long story short, Yuzuru was betting that Haruhi and Tamaki would have a child before they were out of school and married.)

"No, I haven't. Why can't my little daughter understand me?" He whined once her and him were in the kitchen while Tamaki and Daiki were in the other room.

"I'm not little, Dad, and you are still as weird as ever," said Haruhi making reference to her growing six centimeters making her height be 161 centimeters(about 5ft. 1in.). (For the rest of her body, she remained androgynous until she half-way through her first pregnancy with Daiki, but once she had worked off the weight gained, she was able to still somewhat boyish in figure.)

"Then why didn't you wear a dress? And yes you are still little," he asked attempting to push her boundaries.

"Are really wanting to tempt me again into not coming over here for a month?" Haruhi fired back like how she would in a court of law.

"Don't do that!" He cried getting on his knees readying himself to beg his daughter not to.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes. "Like I do that again. No way are you ever getting drunk because of some words that I said," she said remembering the last time her unattended malice words had made her dad get so drunk that Shigeru had to take him in until he fully sobered up enough to whine to his dead wife's boss. At least, Yuzuru was able to make sure her dad understand that she probably didn't mean it.

"Haruhi," he cried in his sing-song voice before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Will you help me get the tea ready?"

"I will do it. Daiki was quite excited about coming over," she said as she grabbed the tea pot and began to fill it with water.

"If you need help, don't hesitate to ask," her dad said before going off to see his grandson and son-in-law.

It was turning out to be another crazy day in Haruhi's not so normal life.

* * *

Another headache had taken over her, making her bed-ridden for the better part of the morning and having to have Tamaki call in for her to let her boss (who happened to be Shigeru's eldest son) know that she wasn't coming in until that afternoon. After Tamaki had called in for her, he stuck around for a little while trying to make sure Daiki wouldn't cause trouble before leaving for work when he saw that Daiki had decided to take his nap lying next to Haruhi.

When lunch came around, the headache was gone and Haruhi had decided that it would be worthwhile to go to work even though Daiki, now two, was wanting for her to stay with him. Once she finally got Daiki to stop begging for her to stay (by promising she would remember to get off on time), she went off to work, and her arrival was greeted by her boss, Ichiro. "Hello, Ichiro-san," she said.

"So have you talked to your husband about when to take maternity leave since you are beyond the halfway mark?" Ichiro asked.

"No, I haven't, but I think my load needs to become lighter. These headaches have been coming far too often for my liking, but the doctor doesn't want me to take anything for them," Haruhi said as she made her way to her desk. "Daiki would not quit until I promise to come home on time."

"That boy is getting spoiled when you have to stay home for those headaches," said Ichiro as he watched her sit down. "I'm assuming that the medicine you take for them is some pretty strong stuff."

"For some reason, they have become more frequent."

"Talk to the doctor. He should know something. I should let you get to your work since your Daiki wants you home on time," said Ichiro as she left.

* * *

After a month of Haruhi not working because the headaches came far more often, Tamaki was concern about her far more than he had been. At least, the doctors shared his concern and decide that as soon as she gave birth to their second child that they would get a scan of her head to make sure everything was fine. They had been thinking, they had told him, that scar tissue might be causing the pain and that she may need a surgery to remove the scar tissue. As he was thinking about his dear wife needing a surgery, Tamaki was getting ready for bed and to join Haruhi for some sleep. Maybe, Tamaki thought as he slipped into bed next to her, the doctors could find someway for the scar tissue not to develop again if they do have to do the surgery. With a month to go, anything could happen.

* * *

Tamaki was watching Haruhi starting to drift off to sleep holding their little girl that they named Kokoru. "Why don't I hold her since you're falling asleep?" Tamaki asked.

For an answer, he got a nod and her arms slightly loosening in order for him to take Kokoru. He went over to her and slipped his arms around the little bundle that was Kokoru before taking the little girl into his arms. Before going back to his seat, he gave Haruhi a kiss on her forehead as she drifted asleep. Only a few minutes after sitting, Tamaki heard someone knocking on the door-jam and looked up to see his father. "Is your wife sleeping?" He asked quietly before entering.

"She is," said Tamaki before he saw open her eyes slightly before closing them again, "or trying to."

"How is the little one that decided to come into this world so early in the morning?" Yuzuru asked.

"Her name is Kokoru," said Tamaki before a nurse came into the room.

"Sou-san," said the nurse before drawing closer to Tamaki to speak more quietly to him. "The CT scan is ready and the doctors told me that you can carry your wife up if you're able to."

"Here Dad, hold Kokoru for me," said Tamaki as he helped Yuzuru get his new granddaughter in his arms.

"She looks so cute," said Yuzuru before taking the seat that Tamaki had vacated.

Tamaki smiled at the comment before moving to position himself to pick up Haruhi. Carefully, he brushed her hair off her face before placing hand behind her head and one under her knees. He lifted her up with ease into his arms as she let out a soft sound of protest at being aroused from her light sleep. Tamaki smiled and kissed on the forehead before walking toward the waiting nurse to lead the way. "Dad, when Ryouji-san and Daiki get here, tell them to wait around for us to get back," said Tamaki stopping at the door.

"Okay, son," Yuzuru replied back.

* * *

When Tamaki returned to the room with a sleeping Haruhi in his arms, Daiki came up to him and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's leg. Yuzuru, the one with free hands at the moment, took Daiki and picked him up to show the little boy what his dad was carrying. Once Daiki saw his mom was sleeping in his dad's arms, he quieted down and become quite solemn for such a person so young. "Daiki, why don't we let mommy sleep?" Tamaki proposed.

Daiki nodded yes and allowed Yuzuru to put him down as Tamaki finished walking towards the bed. Laying down his wife on the bed first, Tamaki sat down next to her and then helped Daiki up on to the bed. The boy soon found a spot on the bed and laid down, falling asleep instantly. "Son, why don't we take a picture of the four of you?" Yuzuru asked quietly.

"It might be good for Kokoru's baby book," said Tamaki as he looked down at his sleeping family laying on the bed.

"So, that's this little one's name," said Ryouji as he rose from the chair and walked over to give the little girl to Tamaki. "I'm assuming that Haruhi picked out that name and is it in kanji?"

"She did and I think I know why she chose it. It is in kanji," said Tamaki as he took Kokoru into his arms before positioning himself for the picture.

"Cheese," said Yuzuru before he snapped the picture.

"Another photo of her sleeping for the photo album," said Ryouji as he looked at picture displayed on the digital camera.

"Seems like she is tired after delivery," said Yuzuru. "Was it longer this time, son?"

"No, but it wasn't shorter," sad Tamaki as he watched Kokoru sleep, but then woke up letting out a cry that woke up Haruhi.

"Is she hungry?" Haruhi asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Probably," Tamaki answered.

"Well, we should go and hunt down your friends. We'll leave Daiki here," said Yuzuru before he and Ryouji made their exit.

"They sure didn't wait," said Tamaki as he gave Kokoru to Haruhi.

"Have you taken a nap, yet?" She asked as she took Kokoru.

"No," he said as he began to nuzzle her hair with his face causing her to make a noise that sounded like a growl, "but I think I will while you feed Kokoru."

"You do that," she said before Tamaki closed his eyes and fell asleep leaning against her as she started to feed Kokoru.

* * *

She was feeling groggy and annoyed that her whole head was hurting. Only when Tamaki was allowed to give their daughter to her to hold, her mood improved. "How are you doing?" Tamaki asked once he was sure that she was holding Kokoru properly.

"I didn't think I would not have my sight for two whole weeks," she grumbled slightly.

To explain, the doctors had taken her to surgery several hours ago to remove the scar tissue that had been causing her headaches and did something to make sure new scar tissue wouldn't lead to her needing another surgery. What that something was, Tamaki didn't understand it fully and was just happy that his dear wife wouldn't have to worry about another surgery. Another surgery was something he couldn't put up with again.

"If you're worry about being bored, I will have Daiki to make sure to entertain you," said Tamaki as he sat down on the bed next to her and began to stroke her hair that wasn't covered by bandages. "I will even make sure I get off work on time so I can be with you for a good part of the day."

"Have they told you when I get to go home?"

"Tomorrow morning, but as soon as you get home, it is straight to bed," said Tamaki as he allowed his hand to rest on her head. "They don't want you to be walking around too much."

"Daiki?"

"With your father still. Your dad said he was coming to visit after Daiki and him ate lunch."

"Food sounds good about now."

"They are going to let you to eat at one. Why does it have to be food with you?"

"When are you going back to work?" She asked ignoring his question

"Next week. Besides, I feel more comfortable going to work knowing that you are able to handle things."

"You better spend time with Daiki."

"Daiki probably does need the attention," said Tamaki as Kokoru started to cry, now hungry. "I'll get a bottle and feed her."

"They aren't allowing me to until later, I'm assuming," she said as Tamaki got up and walked away and then came back with a bottle.

"They want the medicine fully out of your system," Tamaki said as he took the crying Kokoru and began to bottle feed her. "Besides I know you well enough to know that you will fall asleep if you do feed her now."

"Where are you?" Haruhi asked raising her hand.

"I'll sit down next to you," said Tamaki as he sat down while still feeding Kokoru and then felt Haruhi wrap her arms around his stomach and leaned against him falling asleep. "Rest well, ma amoura."

* * *

Tamaki was holding Haruhi in his arms and knew she was sleep for her breathing had fell into the pattern of slow breathing. Her sleeping was not odd, but what she had been doing before she fell asleep was. While feeding Kokoru, she had fallen asleep, and (thankfully) Tamaki had been holding her. As he continued to hold her, he smiled remembering how he had first told everyone about finding her sleeping while feeding Daiki.

_Flashback_

_ "She did what?!?" The twins asked in surprise._

_ "I found her breast feeding Daiki, but she was asleep," said Tamaki._

_ "Have you asked her why she fell asleep, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked._

_ "I did, but she avoided my question," said Tamaki gasping. _

_ "Maybe Haru-chan doesn't like to answer that question," said Honey._

_ "Could be, but why?" Mori said softly._

_End Flashback_

Tamaki couldn't help, but laugh at the memory, and Haruhi didn't stir, but he noticed a familiar face at the door smiling willie at him. "Tamaki-kun, I didn't realize that she is like her mother _in that way_," said Ryouji before turning around and looking over his shoulder. "I'm going to spend time with that grandson of mine since you are too occupied to do so."

Tamaki kept holding Haruhi, starring at the door, aghast. So, this sleeping while breast feeding was something her mother did, Tamaki realized. If it weren't for the former cross-dresser, Tamaki would never learned what to make of her weird timing to go to sleep. He was going to sometime thank his father-in-law when he gets the chance and maybe ask more about it.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting up in bed waiting with Daiki for their lunch to be brought to them. For the past week since she had been home, she never ate alone, knowing she could possible spill her food, but at the moment, she was in a really sour mood. That morning had taken a toll on her when she snapped at Tamaki, and now (after the fact) she realized that he probably didn't deserve her taking out her sour mood on him. Knowing what she done, she was wanting to eat alone and to think about why she lashed out.

Once the maids left after bringing them their food, the two began to eat quietly, but Daiki couldn't help to stare at his mother. "Mommy, how can you tell you that you are getting something from your plate?"

"I've had to eat without my sight before and learned how to eat like this with your dad's help," she said before taking a bite of the French dish that Tamaki recently had gotten who her hook on.

"Oh," said Daiki. "Then why did you snap at Daddy, Mommy?"

"That I do not know," she said as she remembered how both her and Tamaki were teased about being dense when it came to love, "but your Uncles teased me and your dad about being unable to know that we were in love with each other in the first place."

"Did they? Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah, they did."

"What do you mean by 'being unable to know?'" Daiki asked.

"When you get into middle school, you will understand this a lot more so than now, even though I'm going to tell you now," said Haruhi as she laid the fork she had on the plate. "A boy asked me out in the last year of middle school and I didn't realize that I rejected him until a year later."

"Why didn't you realize?"

"Same reason I didn't realize I love your dad," said Haruhi as she picked up her fork and took another bite.

"And what reason is that?"

"Daiki, you will not understand it, if I told you," said Haruhi before another bite of food made it to her mouth.

Silence encompassed the room as the two began to finish their lunch, but the silence was interrupted by the door opening. "Haruhi," the voice called from the door before the voice's owner pulled Haruhi into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad," she growled, "let go, _now_."

"Can't I have a reason to hug my fully grown daughter?" Ryouji asked.

"Tamaki called you, didn't he?" She deadpanned.

"Daiki, could see if you carry the dishes to one of the maids?" He asked giving Daiki Haruhi's now empty plate.

"Yes, Grandpa!" Daiki said excitedly as he took his plate and his mother's plate before sliding off the bed and going out the door.

"Now why did you do something that caused your husband to call me and complain to me?" He asked sternly at his daughter.

"I don't know," she said in a voice barely above a whisper before she descended into her thoughts about why she snapped at Tamaki.

Not paying attention to what was going around her, she was startled when her dad was tying something around her neck. Taking a moment to get into what was going on around, she realized that her dad was tying the green blanket around her. She had completely forgotten that after using it when she fed Kokoru, that she placed it on the bed nearby. "If you can't figure out why, then don't beat yourself up about it," said Ryouji as he finished tying the blanket around her neck just how he saw Kotoko did all those years ago. "Your husband probably understands that you would be wanting to do other things rather than staying in bed."

"I'm bored with nothing to do."

"I think I have something that you could do, but I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Then bring it."

"I will remember to bring it," he said as he began to glance around the room until he spotted a light purple bunny hiding in an half open closet. "Ah, I think I see something that will be helpful now."

He got up, picked up the bunny, and then returned to shove it into her arms. "Why did you go grab my bunny?"

"You need to rest," he said as pulled back the covers on the bed and forced her to get under the covers. He covered her up before he spoke again. "Besides you shouldn't be without some stuff animal while taking a nap. I'll stay with you until you are asleep and don't worry about Daiki and Kokoru. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you," she said as she turned over on to her side and hugged the bunny that Tamaki had asked the twins to get her all those years ago.

"You're welcome, my daughter."

By the time Daiki had returned to the room, Haruhi was already sleeping and Ryouji had picked up Kokoru.

* * *

Tamaki was happy to see his happy son come at him and was surprised to see his father holding Kokoru. "Why are you here, dad?" Tamaki asked as he picked up Daiki to hug him.

"Ryouji-san called and asked me to watch your kids. He wanted your wife to be able to sleep without worrying about them," Yuzuru replied.

"I know she hasn't been sleeping well at night. I guess he did what he could to help her."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy snapped at Daddy, Yuzu-papa," said Daiki from Tamaki's arms.

"Yeah, she did. I think her boredom is getting the best of her," said Tamaki looking down at the floor.

"I'll stay and watch them longer if you want some alone time," said Yuzuru.

"I think I will," said Tamaki as he placed Daiki back on the floor. "You are to stay with him. Mommy probably would like to talk to me."

"Mommy is in a better mood, Daddy," said Daiki to his father.

"Daiki, thank you for telling me that," said Tamaki before going up the stairs to get to his shared room with Haruhi.

* * *

After finishing getting dress, Tamaki slipped into bed beside Haruhi and pulled her close to him before affectionately petting her hair that wasn't covered with bandages. She turned around in order to face him and gently nuzzled her face against his chest in a surprise show affection, but he knew this was her apology to him for that morning. "On Saturday," he began thinking ahead to the day after tomorrow, "I'll be taking you to the hospital so the doctors can make sure everything is going okay with you." She shivered slightly. "I already talk to your doctors and they understand that you are starting to not like being in the hospital for any amount of time. They will have you sedated for most of time and I will be there as much as possible."

"How long?"

"Three hours at least, but no more than five, so they told me. Umm...Haruhi?"

"Hmmm?"

"After you are fully awake again on Saturday, would you like it if I take you outside?" Tamaki asked before adding, "I think you need to get out of this room for awhile."

"What about Daiki and Kokoru?" She asked as she pushed her body closer to his.

"We will have them outside with us. As long as it will make you happy, then I will be willing to bring them alone," said Tamaki as he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her chest against him.

"Sen--Tamaki, you are too close to me," she said as she turned her to lay an ear against his chest, "but I really don't care."

"You were going to say that _offensive word_," he scolded her. (The offensive word he was scolding her for this time was 'senpai, not 'ore'.)

"Idiot," she muttered sending him to pout while still holding her.

"But Haruhi," he whined, "you promised never to use it along with that other _offensive word_."

"I have to have some way to get you out of your crazy little mind theaters. Also to stop you being such an idiot."

"Why are you so mean, Haruhi~?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Alright, alright, I will. As long as you promise not to flare that temper of yours."

"That's...," she paused to yawn, "better."

"Goodnight, ma amoura," said Tamaki as Haruhi snuggled closer to him.

Tamaki remained quite as Haruhi started to fall asleep and once he was sure that she was asleep, he kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself, just thinking how contradictory his wife could be.

* * *

Tamaki holding her was proving to be the best thing to reduce her anxiety right now, which had set in as soon as she stepped into the hospital room that they were waiting in. As soon as the doctor came in with the nurse carrying supplies, Haruhi tensed up, and Tamaki had to comfort her until she was relaxed enough for the nurse to take her arm. While the nurse was putting her arm into a brace to restrain the arm from moving, the doctor told Haruhi and Tamaki what they were going to do(a scan of her head and check the incisions) and the sedation process.

When the nurse inserted the needle for putting the IV catheter into her, the doctor stopped talking to allow for Tamaki to comfort her and once she was no longer needing his comfort, he continued on giving details about the sedation process. He told them that they had decided in advance to give her a lighter sedative for the scan of her head than the one needed for them check her incisions. Because they were going to sedate her as deeply as possible without having to use a breathing tube while they checked her incisions, they were going to give her oxygen through tubes that would have to two prongs going into nose.

"Haruhi-san," said the doctor as he placed his hand on her head, "we'll leave you to enjoy some time with your husband before coming back to start sedating him."

In response, she only nodded, and the doctor removed his hand from her head. "Is her arm going to stay in that brace?" Tamaki asked before the doctor had a chance to ask if there was any questions.

"Yes, we want to be able to make sure any involuntary movement does not pull out the IV. Any other questions?"

"Haruhi, do you have any questions? This is effected you more than me," said Tamaki as he looked down at Haruhi.

She merely shook her head and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "Then I will leave. It should be about ten minutes before we return to do the sedation," said the doctor before he left with the nurse."

"Would you mind telling me what your dad brought you yesterday?" Tamaki asked as soon as the door was shut and they were alone.

"Pictures of some sort. He had marked them so I knew which way they were supposed to go in the photo album that he brought with him. If I complete it before these bandages come off for good, he will let me keep it."

"That's interesting. Is it entertaining enough for you?"

"It is. Have you decided where you will take me outside?"

"I have and since the doctors told me that you will probably will not be hungry much today, I'm going to bring a blanket with us and allow you lay on it, ma amoura."

For the first time in quite awhile, she smiled and giggled causing Tamaki to smile and kiss her on her head. The rest of the time that they had left was spent talking to each other about their children and once the doctor returned with the nurse, Tamaki laid her down on the bed in the room and took her hand. While the doctor and the nurse was preparing the IV line, she squeezed Tamaki's hand hard and he whispered into her ear comforting words. Once her grip on his hand slackened, he looked up to the doctor and nurse and saw that they were ready to take her.

* * *

Tamaki watched from his chair in the corner of the room as the doctors were attending to Haruhi. Once they had unwrapped the bandages around her head, they placed square pieces of cloth over both of her eyes and used skin tape to keep it in place. Both doctors examined each side of her head to check to see if the incisions were healing properly before one of the two called him over. "We are going to show you how to clean these incisions when you take off the bandages," said the doctor before turning towards Haruhi. "We are going to use hydrogen peroxide to clean the incisions, and it could be painful. You can hold her and be able to watch us clean it."

"I will do it," said Tamaki picking up Haruhi and then sliding underneath her.

Once Tamaki was situated, the doctor began to gently shake Haruhi, and once she grunted, he told her to squeeze Tamaki's hand, which had found a place by her hand, whenever she felt pain. She squeezed his hand once to say she understood, and once the doctor knew that, he began to prepare to clean the wound. While doing it, he explained everything to Tamaki and when Haruhi had squeezed Tamaki's hand due to the pain, the doctor stopped and switched to water to clean the incisions, explaining to Tamaki that switching between the two could be done if needed. Then once one side was done, the doctor moved to do the other.

As soon as he finished cleaning her incisions, the doctor wrapped bandages to cover her eyes, taking away the square pieces of cloth. Before leaving the room, he took out the IV and bandaged her arm. Tamaki held her until the sedative had worn off enough for him to converse with her. Throughout their conversation, she would mutter something, not realizing that she was muttering, and Tamaki would have her to repeat it. Then the nurse came in, effectively interrupting their conversation, and gave Tamaki instructions on how to care for her incisions and what she could and cannot do for the rest of the day. Once the instructions were given to him, the nurse helped him with the doors as he walked out of the hospital. Reaching the limo, his driver helped with the doors, and once situated, the driver took them home.

* * *

While watching over Haruhi as the sedative was starting to fully wear off, Tamaki was holding her and was softly talking to her. When he looked at the clock, he noticed it was late afternoon and about time for the sedative to be fully out of her system. "How are you feeling, Haruhi?" He asked.

"Not tired, but slightly hungry."

"Then the medicine is out of your system," said Tamaki as he stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to have my dad set up the blanket and help us with Kokoru. You wait here."

"Okay," she said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Now, you just proved to me that you don't have any more of the sedative in you," said Tamaki looking from the door, smiling. "If the doctor told me that you could go down the stairs, I would let you walk outside."

"What else did he say? Everything I've heard is foggy."

"He is allowing you to walk short distances, but no more than fifteen minutes of walking at one time and no stairs. I should go tell my dad what to help with," said Tamaki as he watched her begin to pat the bed around her. "Your rabbit and blanket are between our pillows."

"Thank you, _anata_," she said as she reached for the rabbit and blanket before Tamaki let out a chuckle before leaving.

* * *

Haruhi was lying on the blanket that Yuzuru had spread out with Daiki in her arms. The two of them were waiting for Tamaki to bring their picnic basket and Kokoru out so that they could enjoy life outside as a complete family. As time past, Daiki wiggled his way out of her arms and began twisting her hair that he could grab a hold of, but she allowed him to do it until she heard footsteps and sat up. "Well, well," Hikaru's more malice laden voice reached her ears, "the maid was right."

"Hikaru, we don't need to get sidetrack," said Kaoru.

"Then what is it that you don't need to get sidetrack from, you, guys?" Haruhi asked.

"Our wives are planning a trip," the twins said in unison.

"And they were wondering," started Hikaru.

"If you, Tamaki, and the kids will come along," completed Hikaru.

"When is it?"

"Next month," they said in unison.

"I will talk to Tamaki about it," Haruhi said before she heard Tamaki's footsteps.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, what a pleasant surprise!" Tamaki said before sitting down on the blanket and transferring Kokoru to Haruhi. "What are you, two, doing here?"

"They were asking if next month we would like to bring the kids along for a trip that their wives are planning,"said Haruhi as she leaned against Tamaki.

"We could do it if you want to do it," said Tamaki as he sat down a picnic basket and wrapped a arm around Haruhi.

"Give me sometime to think about it," she said as Tamaki opened the picnic basket bringing out what was inside.

"Call us when you find out. We would stay, but we don't have the time at the moment," said Kaoru before he and his brother began to walk to leave.

"See you, two, later," said Tamaki before the twins had fully disappeared out of sight.

"What did you bring out?" Haruhi asked.

"I had to talk to the nurse about what you could eat, so that is what I brought out for you. Daiki, your food is sitting in the basket if you want it," said Tamaki as he took a piece of bread and brought it up to Haruhi's mouth, and without any commands, she took a bite of it. "If you get tired of holding Kokoru," he spoke as she chewed on the bite of bread she had taken, "I brought down a few blankets and pillows so that we can lay Kokoru down without worry."

"Is this all you brought?" She asked after swallowing.

"No. I have some milk for you to drink and some strawberries, but not too many because the nurse told me that your stomach might not be able to tolerate too many," said Tamaki as he watched Daiki eating the contents of the bento box. "Ma amoura, Daiki is enjoying his bento."

"That's good for him," Haruhi said as she shifted Kokoru around in her arms. "I would like to be able to eat on my own."

"Okay, I'll lay out the blankets and pillows for Kokoru," said Tamaki as he started to arrange the blankets and pillows in a way for Kokoru to lay on them.

Once the blankets were arranged, Tamaki took Kokoru and laid her down before getting Haruhi orientated towards where the food before her was located. When everything was settled, all three members of the family was eating their food, but Tamaki kept an eye on Kokoru while he ate. As soon as Haruhi had finished with the bread, Tamaki brought out the strawberries and stabbed one with a fork before bringing it up to her lips. She didn't hesitate to take a bite of the red fruit and enjoyed each successive bite until the last one was gone. While licking her lips, he gave her the thermos with the milk and stole a kiss from her before letting go of the thermos.

After finishing off the thermos, Haruhi allowed Tamaki to help her lay down on the blanket, and then Tamaki gave her Kokoru. Soon, Tamaki and Daiki finished, and both laid down: Tamaki to be able to hold Haruhi and kiss her, Daiki to take a nap. As the afternoon wore on, the family didn't realize it was getting late until Shima came out and told them so. Getting up, they went inside to have dinner together (what each of them ate was different). When it was Daiki's bedtime, Tamaki took the boy to his room while the maids helped Haruhi with getting Kokoru ready for bed. Once Daiki and Kokoru were in bed, Tamaki and Haruhi settled down in their own bed for light talk before both would decide to finally go to sleep.

"I've arranged it with my dad to stay with you until after lunch on the day that your bandages come off," whispered Tamaki into her ear as held her spooning her against him.

"You are?"

"Yes, ma amoura. I was thinking that you would like me to help you with a bath and other things before lunch."

"A bath sounds nice."

"I'm glad that it does. Why don't we get to sleep?" He said before kissing her on her head.

She settled down into his warmth and closed her eyes thinking about what would've happen if that freak accident all that long ago didn't happen. "If that didn't happen," she said tiredly, "do you think we would be together like this?"

"Ma amoura, it would've only taken the proper triggers for us to realize what we meant to each other."

"If you think so," she yawned before continuing. "Could you sing me something?"

"Fere Jacques," he said before he started to sing.

As his French singing voice drifted into her ear, her tired brain, on auto-pilot, translated the simple French laulby, but soon the rhythm of the song made her fell asleep. Tamaki stopped once she was asleep and followed her quickly into the land of sleep.

* * *

Tamaki had wakened a few minutes early and ran around like the idiot he was trying to get what he needed to clean the incisions on his dear wife's head. Only when his maids helped him, he was able to not be so idiotic and get the supplies set up that he took off the bandages that were covering Haruhi's eyes. Once the bandages were off, he kissed her forehead, arousing her from her sleep, and then went to kiss her lips. When she kissed him back, he gleefully drew her into his arms and brought her closer. Once they pulled apart and he laid her back on the bed, he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Grab my shirt whenever you feel pain," he whispered.

She merely nodded, not opening her eyes, knowing that she would want them close while he cleaned the incisions on the head. Once he started to clean her incisions, she felt relaxed until the pain caused her to grab his shirt. As she clutched his shirt, he carefully cleaned the incision with plain water before switching back to the peroxide. After cleaning one side, he cleaned the other side as quickly as he could before he washed her face.

"I'm going to get the bath water ready. I will be taking it with you," he said before heading to their bathroom.

Hearing the water, she opened her eyes for a moment before closing them quickly because the brightness of the light was too much for her eyes. When the water stopped and he came back, she opened her eyes, and the first thing that she saw was Tamaki's happy-go-lucky smile. "Will you help me up, Tamaki?" She asked with a smile on her face.

He took her hands and helped her sit up before leading her into the bathroom. Once there, they both undressed, washed off, and entered the tub. Enjoying their bath together, Tamaki brought her into his arms and pulled her against him with her back against her front. "We should try to do this more often," he said as breathed in her scent.

"We should. Doing _it_ is out of the question for now," she said as her faced turned red.

"Before we even think about it again, we should talk about if we want another child," he said.

"Tamaki, that should be obvious. I don't think I could handle another child."

"I wasn't sure, ma amoura," said Tamaki as he raised a hand up. "May I?"

"If that is what you want, go ahead, but don't touch anywhere beyond that," she said before Tamaki laid his hand gently on her chest over her heart.

"The feel is so pleasant that I could fall asleep."

"That's why I fall asleep listening to yours."

"Haruhi, is it that comforting when it is thundering out?"

"Yes," she said as she placed a hand on his to pull it back. "We shouldn't be sitting here wasting all morning."

"That's right. We only have the morning together," said Tamaki as he released her. "You should get out first and get dress. You can feed Kokoru while I get dress and clean up the bathroom."

"Thank you," she said kissing him before getting out of the tub and drying herself off.

* * *

Haruhi was lying on the couch looking through the photo album that her dad had given her to complete while she was unable to see. Looking through it brought back a lot of good memories that were very foggy to her because of her age back then. The pictures were of her mom and her spending time together and they didn't stop once her mom was in the hospital. Each picture of her and her mom at the hospital made her almost cry, but she didn't.

When footsteps came into the room, she was brought out of her memories to she Shigeru, her boss's father and her mom's boss. "Shigeru, why are you here?" She asked.

"Ichiro asked me to come to bring his well-wishes to you, and I have something to give you," he said as he noticed the photo album. "What's in that photo album?"

"Me and mom," she said softly.

"Then what I will give you might fit into that photo album if you want it," said Shigeru as he pulled out a faded envelope and gave it to her. "Your mother made me promise one other thing to her and this is it. Your dad doesn't know that another copy existed. It's...five minutes...before her death."

Haruhi opened the envelope with curiosity and looked at the photo that she pulled before her turned into shock. It was of her father kissing her mother with tears running down his face in the hospital. "Shigeru-san what is the story behind this?"

"Ah, she wanted the final kiss he gave to her to be recorded so that he could remember it, but she also wanted you to have a copy. There are more pictures in that envelope, but that one is the last picture."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Shigeru before bowing and leaving Haruhi to remember a time when her mom had died.

* * *

When she had finished feeding Kokoru that night, Haruhi laid down on the bed next to Tamaki and let out a sigh. "What's the mater?" Tamaki asked looking up from some documents from work.

"It's nothing," she replied back turning over to lay on her side.

"You want to cry, don't you?" He spoke as he placed the documents on the nightstand and pulled her into a gentle hug.

She turned around in his arms and returned the hug. "Yes, I do," she said before she buried her head into his chest and began to let lose silent tears. "Shigeru," she said quietly into his chest, "brought a picture of my mom and dad having...their last kiss."

"Is that so?" Tamaki asked as he stroked Haruhi's hair, taking the time to be gentle to her for she was showing her tears to him for the first time in a year.

"Yeah," she whispered as her tears continued to stream down her face.

"Now, now, you can't tear up just because you saw that picture," he said softly to her as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I was looking at pictures of me and...," she trailed off, not continuing as the tears became heavier.

"So that what made you want to cry. Don't try to remember she is gone," he said softly to her. "I ran into Ichiro today and he is inviting us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Where at?" She asked as her tears stopped.

"At the place where we first met Shigeru."

"Then it will be an enjoyable night," she said before looking up at him. "Can you rub my back until I fall asleep?"

"Sure mon amour," said Tamaki as he began to rub her back as she settled down against him.

* * *

When they entered the little restaurant, Haruhi and Tamaki were surprised when they were lead to the back party room and were greeted by Ichiro, Shigeru, and all of Haruhi's co-workers. "What is this?" She merely asked as Tamaki held her hand.

"Ichiro and I have been going over the records and we just realized that we missed an important milestone with you that deserves a celebration for," said Shigeru as he smiled.

"I assuming you want to know, Haruhi-san, what that milestone we are celebrating tonight is," said Ichiro. "You have exceeded the number of won cases that your mother had won."

"And," Shigeru began as he gave her hug, "I think your mother would be proud of you if she could see you now. You have surpassed my expectations for you."

"I don't know what to say," said Haruhi in an almost whisper.

"Enjoy tonight. Me and Ichiro are picking up the tab for everyone," said Shigeru to everyone in the room before directing his attention back to Haruhi. "I'm glad to see that you are doing better in regards to your eyes."

"Thank you. The doctors say the headaches will probably not occur as often as they use to," she said.

"Good. We don't want you missing out on any more work because of those eyes of yours," said Shigeru as went to take a spot at the table.

As the night went on, they feasted and shared stories about each of Haruhi's cases. When three hours went by, the group allowed the couple to leave to be able to get home in time to see their kids to bed.

* * *

Haruhi was spending time with Daiki and Kokoru, who just turn one and always wanted to be carried as often as possible, in the gardens around the mansion. They were in the gardens because it was the first nice day they had since the fall, and Haruhi was taking a break from her work. Ever since Tamaki left on his extended business trip, Haruhi had been working from home and helping the maids with Daiki and Kokoru. Even with working from home, her stress that had started when she was still going to work was still continuing to build and probably would not disappear until Tamaki came back from his trip.

As Daiki ran ahead of her and Kokoru, who was currently latched to her leg, she sighed and leaned down to encourage Kokoru to go run after her brother, but she didn't get far in that task. An arm wrapped around her waist, and a hand came down to pat the head of Kokoru, who was starring wide at the person behind her. "Go chase after Daiki, Kokoru-chan," Tamaki said from behind Haruhi.

Hearing her dad's command, she nodded and went running off after her brother on her short legs leaving her parents behind. "You're back," she said before deciding to tease him for a bit. "What took you so long, senpai?"

Tamaki, unable to see Haruhi's face from behind her, took to her calling him senpai as insult and began to rant about how his dear wife shouldn't be calling him by such a term since he was indeed her husband. Listening to his rant, Haruhi decided he needed to know that she was only teasing him. Turning around, she hugged him stopping him mid-rant as he looked down at her agape at her action. "Haruhi...?" He questioned her.

"Really, I thought you would be able to handle me teasing you after all these years," she replied showing him her smiling face.

"Then for that...," said Tamaki as he swooped her up into his arms causing her to grunt in surprise, "you get this."

"Really, you shouldn't be doing this, Tamaki," said Haruhi as she laid her head against him trying to get comfortable. "I still have work to do."

"You can do it after I see that you've taken a nap," he said giving her a concern look. "Shima told me that you've been working from home. Why?"

"I was starting to stress out a few days after you left," she said quietly, wishing that she didn't have to say more. "I was worrying about the kids most of the time."

"That's okay. Next time that I'm going on a business trip, I'm bring you along with Daiki and Kokoru. I couldn't fall asleep without you," he said as started to walk in a manner that would make Haruhi fall asleep.

"You know me way too well," she said before yawning and burring her head into his chest.

"I'm your husband and I ought to know you that well," he said before making it to the center of the garden where a bench was.

Walking around the center of the garden, he finally felt her fall asleep and then made his way to a bench to sit down. As he watched her sleep, Tamaki didn't notice when Daiki and Kokoru came tarring into the area until he heard Daiki. "Daddy! You're home!" Daiki cried as he ran up to Tamaki with Kokoru close to behind.

"Shh...Mommy's sleeping and she probably needs it," said Tamaki to Daiki.

"Oh, does she need to go to bed like I do?" Daiki asked softly.

"Probably, she should, so that she isn't so sore when she wakes up, but she likes sleeping in my arms," said Tamaki after lightly chuckling at the insightful boy. "You and Kokoru go inside. I'll take mommy up to her room, so she can rest without being sore when she wakes up."

"Okay, Daddy," said Daiki before turning to look at Kokoru. "Daddy says we have to go inside, Kokoru-chan."

Daiki took her little hand and began to lead her away from their parents. As he saw this, Tamaki couldn't help, but smile before getting up and going inside to do what he told Daiki.

* * *

Sitting in her bed, Haruhi was looking through the photo album the twins had given her back in high school. The memories shown through the photos were wonderful, and while relieving those memories, Haruhi never realized Tamaki had came in until he placed his arms around her. "Tamaki," she said as she looked up from the album.

"I've talk to Hikaru and he has agreed to come visit when I'm not around," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "How long has it been now since you last had one of those headaches?"

"I've haven't had one since the surgery and at my last doctor's appointment, he said the chances of me having one are getting lower and lower as the time goes by," she said.

"Speaking of your appointment, did you ask about that topic?" He asked as he began message her belly.

"Yes, I did. At least, I don't have to remember something every single day," she said as she lifted his hand that was messaging her belly. "Tomorrow, will be best if that's what you're wanting to do tonight."

"Why do you think such dirty thoughts about me?!? You're my wife," he yelped before calming down. "All I wanted was to cuddle with you, if that's too much to ask."

"Oh, then you can," she said. "You know what? I can't imagine this ever happening if I didn't have to go through blindness."

"It would've been a shame that we would never did get together and realize our full feelings."

Tamaki then shut off the light and pulled Haruhi against his chest before allowing his hands to gently roam against Haruhi's skin as she began to fall asleep.

Both thankful that going through blindness brought forth their own blindness towards their feelings. Blindness brought them together to bind together in love, and no one would ever see what a commoner and a rich man could see in the other except for their friends and family.

* * *

**Finally done with this. Need sleep.**

**AN2: Thanks to all for reading this. I would like to thank the few reviews who have read this story. For those who want to know about the picture that Shigeru gave Haruhi, check out my other fic called Bedside Promises, which is pre-series.  
**


End file.
